Famous Five
by FanWriter18
Summary: Christian Grey. Jackson Steele. Gideon Cross. Bennett Ryan. Gabe Hamilton. Also known as the Famous Five. Four of them have settled down and are happy with their significant other. Everyone seems to think the last available one is a billionaire playboy. However, Christian has his eyes and heart set on one girl but she's his best friend's sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Famous Five**

 **Chapter 1**

Christian Grey.

Jackson Steele.

Gideon Cross.

Bennett Ryan.

Gabe Hamilton.

Also known as the Famous Five. They are the world's sexiest men alive. And all who would rather be spending their precious time somewhere else other than at the large conference table that they are surrounding at the current moment.

Christian sits at the head of the table, listening to the man speak about their newest acquisition. Jackson had finally finished the floor plan for their new prestige hotel up on the east side of Seattle. Gideon got the financial stuff figured out and Bennett and Gabe were to start the building in a few days. Christian was in charge of hiring the staff and management which he was planning on doing today.

Each man sat back in their chair, relaxed and slightly bored with the information getting thrown at them. It was the same thing they all had to go through when they made new plans to build another empire. Jackson chuckles from beside Christian and he earns a glare from him. Jackson types away at his phone, no doubt texting his significant other, Sylvia Brooks.

Four of the five men are taken. The odd man out is Christian. It wasn't like he wasn't charming or anything like that, he just preferred one night stands to a committed relationship. He never understood why his four best friends decided to take the plunge and settle for one woman. He will probably never understand no matter how many times they tell him why.

 _There's nothing better than the feeling of coming home and having someone waiting for you._

Gideon had told him that and Christian never knew what that felt like. Honestly, he liked living alone. He enjoys the peacefulness, especially after a wild day at work.

 _You'll get tired of sleeping with countless women. You'll find that one girl and you'll know what this feels like._

Gabe praised those words to him and he just shook his head as he pulled Mia into his lap. Christian watched as they interacted with each other. Gabe had invited him out to dinner that night and he smiled at the loving couple. He was happy for all his friends, they all had someone they love and he didn't dare wish anything else for them.

The meeting was dismissed sometime later and all five men walked to their own offices.

"Christian," Jackson caught up to him before he entered his office.

"What's up Steele?" he asks as he rests his hand against his door knob.

"I know you're going through the files on the potential staff for the new hotel."

"Yeah and?"

"There's one in there that I really want you to consider."

"I don't play favorites Jackson."

"I know but I think you should really consider her."

Christian doesn't say anything else before stepping into his office. He takes his seat at the large desk and starts sorting through the files. As he flips from folder to folder, one catches his eye.

"So this is what Jackson was talking about," he mutters to himself as he lifts the folder and brings it to the front of all the others.

 _Anastasia Steele_

 _Application for the Head Management Position_

He smirks at the memory of Jackson's younger sister. She had followed in her brother's footsteps and went to Harvard to get her bachelor's degree in business administration with a focus in management. Although unlike her brother, she couldn't find a stable job. In fact, she was still living with her parents in California.

He reaches for his cellphone and dial the familiar number of the Steele's family home. It rang three times before he heard someone's voice.

"Steele Residence, how may I help you?" Their long time housekeeper answered.

"Hey Gloria, it's me Christian. Can you get me Anastasia please?" He asked and Gloria confirms she would. It's quiet for a few minutes as Gloria fetches Anastasia. He hasn't seen her since her graduation from Harvard. He gave the commencement speech since he was a graduate of the school himself.

Of course, Gideon, Gabe, and Bennett attended to support her as well.

"Hello?" He hears her voice and he can't help the smile that graces his face.

"Hi Anastasia."

"Oh hi Christian." She mutters and Christian smirks at the lack of enthusiasm in her voice. Anastasia Steele was not the biggest fan of Christian Grey. She finds him demanding, absurd, and downright rude. He couldn't blame her for not liking him.

"I've seen you've put in an application for a job."

"You have to be more specific Christian."

"You know as your new boss, you're going to have to call me Mr. Grey." She laughs whole heartedly from the other side of the phone and Christian's smile widens.

"You're my new boss? Yeah right. Not in a million years buddy."

"I'm staring at your application right now Anastasia and I'm calling to let you know that you got the job."

"Are you serious!?" There was a pause. "Jackson!" she snarled and Christian closed her folder after looking at her resume.

"I'll make arrangements for you to come out to Seattle. I'll call you with details later. I look forward to seeing you Miss Steele."

He hangs up before she could say anything else.

 _Oh this should be fun._


	2. Chapter 2

**Famous Five**

 **Chapter 2**

"I can't believe you put in an application for me! You could have at least told me," Ana's voice pierced through the phone speaker. Jackson sat back in his chair.

"I didn't think you be so upset." He responded, playing with the corner of some piece of paper on his desk.

"Of course I mind. Heck, it's Christian fucking Grey."

Jackson let out a soft chuckle. "Don't you dare laugh. Now I'm packing for a trip that I don't even want to take."

"Hey, you don't have to take the job little sis. It was just an option. I know you haven't had much luck in finding something out there in California so I just thought this may help you out. Plus, I'm sure you're dying to get away from mom and dad."

"No, you're right. This is a huge help. I'm just being sore about cause I now have to work under Christian. You know he's not my favorite of the Famous Five."

"Who is your favorite?" Jackson asked.

"Why Gideon of course," he can practically hear her smirking through the phone.

"I'm deeply wounded little sis. But I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Yeah I'm happy I get this chance to see you."

"You're going to be see me more if everything works out right. Maybe you'll move to Seattle permanently. I've always got a spare room in the penthouse."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Jackson. Besides I do not want to share the same place with you. I know you and Sylvia go at it like rabbits. I don't want to hear that every night."

"Sure thing little sis. Text me when you land tomorrow?"

"Of course. Whose picking me up?"

Before Jackson responds, the door to his office flies open and in steps Christian. He's holding papers in his hand and motion for him to get a move on. They're supposed to meet a client in an hour.

"I don't know yet. I'll try to make it but I can't promise anything."

"Is that Anastasia?" Christian asks quietly and Jackson nods.

"Shame, I was hoping for a limo." Ana jokes and Christian smiles from his spot by the door.

"I love to pick you up in a limo Anastasia." He shouts out and an audible groan comes from the other side of the phone. Jackson stares at Christian.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jackson." The line clicks and Jackson shakes his head.

"I don't get why she hates me." Christian jokingly state as Jackson rises from his seat.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm sure scaring off her boyfriend from college has nothing to do with it."

"You weren't doing your brotherly duty to intimidate the guy so I stepped in."

"Don't drag me into this."

"Uh huh, let's go. We don't want to be late."

"They'll wait for us even if we were 3 hours late."

"Well unlike you, I like to be punctual." Jackson closes the door to the office as both men step out.

"You all will meet at noon tomorrow for your photoshoot with Rolling Stones magazine. Don't be late Jackson." Their publicist, Erin, was running through their monthly schedule. All five men were gathered in Christian's office. Christian nods from his seat at his desk, Gabe and Gideon sat on the couch, Jackson waved her off from his spot in the armchair sitting aside from Christian's desk, and Bennett confirm from his seat next to Jackson.

"Wardrobe will set you guys up and everything so no need to worry about what to wear. There's two dinners this month. The annual F5 charity dinner is at the end of the month, bring your significant others."

"Christian doesn't have a significant other," Gabe interrupted purposely and Christian glares at him.

"Yes, you all love to remind me of that. Do you want me to find you a date or do you want to take care of that?" Erin asks as the four gentlemen share a laugh at Christian's expense.

"I can always bring Jackson's sister." Christian spoke and the smile falls from Jackson's face.

"Hey, she can work for you but she's off limits Grey. Think of her in any inappropriate way and I'll punch you in the face," Jackson warned him and Christian just threw him a smug look.

"Alright, pipe it down. The first event is a partner's dinner in two weeks. You don't have to bring your significant others or any date for that matter. It'll just be a boring dinner with the partners of the company."

"Is that it?" Bennett asked and Erin nods.

"I believe so."

"Good, I'm late for dinner with Chloe. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Bennett leaves the office first and slowly each man excuses themselves. Soon enough, Christian's office was empty. He decided to stay late and continue to go over the potential interviews for the job positions. He went back over Ana's file.

He smirked at the thought of getting to see her tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Famous Five**

 **Chapter 3**

"Taylor," Anastasia automatically grinned at the man holding the paper with her name written neatly. He returned her smile with one of his own. Ana walked over to him, rolling her bag beside her. She comes to a stop and kisses Taylor on the cheek.

"It's been too long Taylor. It's so good to see you." He nods and grabs her bag in his hand. Ana lets it out go knowing Taylor wouldn't take a no for an answer.

"How was your flight Ana?" he asks her in his deep baritone and she shrugs.

"It was okay. It's always nice to fly first class." Taylor chuckles and she smiles back at him. She's gotten to know Christian's right hand man over the years. He's a lot nicer, more of a gentleman, and a damn saint compare to his boss. Then again, he spent years in the army and that taught him well. She always used to joke with him about sending Christian to the army.

Taylor withdraws a small alarm from his pocket and presses it; opening the trunk. He lifts Ana's bag into the compartment with ease and closes it before opening the passenger door for her. She climbs in and waits for Taylor to get to the driver's side.

"Are you excited to see your brother?" he asks as he revs the black Audi to life and Ana nods, telling him she's super excited.

"Where are we going?" Ana asks as Taylor pulls into traffic.

"My instructions were to take you to your brother's penthouse and have you wait there for him."

"Where is he?"

"He's running to a photoshoot with the other four for Rolling Stones' Magazine."

"Ooh, that sounds more fun. Let's go there instead."

"Ana-"

"Oh come on Taylor. You don't have to follow my brother's instructions."

"You're right, I'm not following your brother's. I'm following Mr. Grey's."

She scoffs at the mere mention of her new boss. "Taylor, take me to my brother."

"As you wish Miss Steele." Taylor gives in and drives her towards F5 Tower. He pulls up in front of the behemoth of a building that the Famous Five built for their base of operations. Ana's been here once, when it first opened. She spent nearly an hour on tour with Jackson. She would never get over the size of it.

She climbed out of the car as Taylor opened the door for her. They enter the building and Taylor leads her to the private elevator. He pressed for the floor where the photoshoot was to happen. The car comes to a stop at the 15th floor and the steel doors pry open. Taylor continues to lead her to the large hall where there were props, white screens, all different types of lighting equipment, and cameras scattered everywhere.

Erin, the Famous Five's publicist is standing off to the side talking to someone and there's a dozen people running around. In the middle of it all, stood four of the world's five most dominant men. Each dressed down in a black tux with a white button down.

They're all being tended to with a make-up crew. Taylor stays behind as Ana walks towards Jackson's chair. His back is to her so he doesn't know she's there. She steps up quietly and ghosts her hands over his eyes.

"What the hell?" Jackson spurts out and Ana laughs. She lets go of her hands as her big brother turns around to face her.

His eyes light up and a smile broadens across his face. "Ana!" he screams her name in surprise and she shrugs her shoulders. "Hi baby sis!" He's out of his chair instantly and pulls her into his arms. He swings her around.

She giggles and Jackson finally sets her down. "You were supposed to call me when you landed."

"Well I landed and long behold, Taylor was already standing there waiting for me."

"Ah, good man. You look amazing Ana."

"Oh please, you look amazing Mr. Hot Shot." Jackson chuckles as two pair of strong arms encase Ana from behind. She turns around and hugs the man. Gabe pulls her in tight.

"Hey Ana banana."

"Hi Gabriel. How are you?" she asks, pulling away from him.

"Never better." Ana nods and turns to find Gideon smiling down at her.

"Hi blondie." She hugs him tightly and he chuckles in her ear.

"Hey sweetheart. You look good."

"Thank you. And hello Mr. Ryan." She turns towards Bennett with a smile.

"Hi Ana." He hugs her closely before releasing her. Ever since meeting Ana, each men has made a pact to protect Jackson's little sister. They all loved and adored her.

"Do I get a hug?" they hear a voice come from behind them and Ana turns around to find her least favorite person.

"I don't think that would be appropriate from a business standpoint Mr. Grey." Ana responds and that earns a snicker from each male.

Christian smirks and nods, adjusting his cuff links on his matching tux. "Good point Miss Steele. It's good to see you."

"As odd as it sounds, it's good to see you too Christian."

"Taylor was supposed to take you to Jackson's apartment. You must be tired."

"Nah I'm good. I wanted to see my big brother."

Before Christian can get in a word, the director had called everyone off stage and the five men to step up to the white canvas.

Ana kisses Jackson's cheek before disappearing behind the invisible line to stand next to Taylor.

"Anastasia right?" Erin asks stepping in line next to her.

She nods, accepting Erin's hand. "Erin Daniels. Nice to finally meet Jackson's little sister."

"Pleasure to meet you too."

"Must be a whirlwind to know all five men personally." Erin nods her head at the five men standing shoulder to shoulder and looking towards the camera with their earth shattering smiles.

Ana lets out a soft giggle. "You must know the same feeling." They both share a laugh.

"So how did you meet the other four?"

"Jackson invited me to some conference with him in New York when I graduated high school. He claimed that I needed a vacation away from California so I went with him. At the time he was building up his empire and we happened to run into Bennett and Gabe at the convention. They did their thing and they ended becoming partners. Then about three months later, Christian and Gideon were brought in. I met them over video chat as Jackson had returned to California with me to visit my parents."

"So you've known them as long as Jackson?"

"Yeah I guess so but I don't know them as well as Jackson. They're all very private about their lives outside of work."

"You're right about that. Besides the names of their girlfriends or wives, we don't know much about them. Have you met them?"

"The girlfriends and wives? Yes, I have. We're all really good friends." Erin nods and that's the end of their conversation. Ana's eyes move down the line of men; starting with her brother at the left end. Gideon, Christian, Gabe, and Bennett followed the lineup and Ana smiled.

She's not blind. She sees the attractiveness of each man, how they can melt any girl's and some boy's hearts. They all literally scream sex and dominance. They're powerful men and she can see the hatred she receives sometimes when she's seen out with them. Even if she's alone with Jackson and the world knows she's his sister.

Her eyes drift back to Christian. He's smiling at the camera and he doesn't smile often. She can't help but think how handsome he looks in his tux and how that smile makes him look ten times more good looking.

Like he feels her gaze on him, he turns his eyes to her and she's captivated by the burning embers in his gray eyes. She blushes and he returns his gaze to the camera.

"So what do you want to do little sis? We can go out to eat, dance, drink, anything you want." Jackson spoke as he slid on his leather jacket over his black t-shirt. He's switched out of his photoshoot clothes and back into his casual wear.

"Drinks and dinner sounds good."

"Great I know an amazing place." Christian steps in and Jackson rolls his eyes. "It be a great time for us to talk about your job and to catch up of course."

"Fine you can come. I'll call Sylvia to meet up with us." He reaches for his phone in his pocket and walks away to call his girlfriend.

Ana turns to Christian. "The first of many dinner dates Miss Steele."

"Good lord, I hope it's the last." She throws back at him and he chuckles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Famous Five**

 **Chapter 4**

While the hotel was being built, Ana had set up her office in between mine and Jackson's. I smile at the thought of getting to see her every day. I've also made sure she makes it to every important meeting there is just so I can see her even more.

I've kept my thoughts of her to myself, not needing any drama to stir up at work or between me and my best friends. Everyone is particularly protective of Jackson's little sister. I don't need four men jumping me cause I couldn't keep it in my pants.

"Sir, Miss Steele is requesting to see you," my assistant, Olivia, patched through my desk phone.

"Let her in." Moments later, Ana comes walking through my door, dressed in a professional black knee length dress.

"Hello Miss Steele."

"I need to run some numbers by you Mr. Grey."

"By all means." I point to a seat in front of my desk and she walks over to sit in it. She's been in Seattle for almost three weeks now. She's staying with Jackson until she can find a place on her own. I'm tempted to offer her a suite at Escala but I'm not sure if that's crossing the line or not.

She talks business and I give her my input when prompted. We spend a good fifteen minutes before she's done and prepares to leave my office.

"Miss Steele, how are you enjoying Seattle so far? I imagine it's different from California."

She stands up and clutches the folders to her chest. "It's colder but I guess that's a welcome change compare to the warmth of the sun."

"How are the living arrangements?"

"I need to get out as soon as possible. Jackson and Sylvia are like rabbits. They go at it nearly every night. It's absurd how loud they are. I had to buy ear plugs cause music wasn't cutting it."

"I'm sorry."

"You and me both. I should be going. I promised Gabe and Bennett I get lunch with them. Thank you for your time Mr. Grey." She's out of my office before I can protest. The thought of her spending time with any man other than me or Jackson rubs me the wrong way. Even if those men have significant others and are my best friends. I shake the feeling and walk over to Jackson's office.

"Oh you're dirty," I hear him say as I enter his office without knocking.

"God, Ana is right. You two are disgusting." I comment as Jackson looks up from his phone call.

"Excuse me babe." He sets down his phone and stares at me. "What do you want Christian?"

"I think it's time Ana moves out of your apartment. I think she might go death permanently if she has to listen to you two go at again."

"Huh, did she say that?"

"It was suggested in her tone."

"Right. Where would she go? Cause you know I'm not letting her out of my sight unless I'm happy with the security detail of the apartment building she chooses to live in."

"I was thinking of Escala. She can live in one of my suites. Plus, she can ride with me to work every day and go home with me every night so you know she'll be safe." Jackson seems to contemplate the idea but when a frown etches its way onto his face, I'm sure my proposal was going to be shut down.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea. I'll run it by her."

"Great just let me know." I turn to leave and close his door.

I shut down my computer and grab my coat from its spot on the back of my chair. It was time to clock out and I couldn't wait to get home. It's been a long day.

I walk down to the elevator and am surprised to find Ana waiting for one.

"Hello Miss Steele." She looks up from her phone and nods at me.

"Mr. Grey." She acknowledges me before returning to her phone. She's lighten up since moving to Seattle. She doesn't give me as much crap and I tell myself it's because she's starting to like me but I know it's cause I'm her boss.

We don't say much as we wait for the elevator. She finally puts her phone back into her purse and she turns her head to me.

"So I've heard that you suggested I move into your tower in the sky." I look down at her with a turned up brow.

"Tower in the sky?"

"Yeah, Escala. You live in that large penthouse on the top floor."

"Ah well yes I did suggest that."

"If I wanted to trade in my brother's sex noises for yours, I would have asked you myself."

I laugh at her comment. "Miss Steele, you'll be living in a suite below my penthouse. You won't be hearing anything from my apartment unless you want to."

She rolls her eyes. "Besides I don't bring women to my place. We usually go to a hotel or go to their place."

"That's cold."

"I don't want them to think it's more than a one-night stand."

"Afraid of commitment Grey?"

"No, just haven't found the right one."

"Right."

We both step into the elevator as the steel doors open.

"Do you need a ride home?" I ask as I hit the button down to the lobby.

"More like a moving truck."

"What?"

"Well I'm sure your Audi won't fit all my stuff."

"You're moving in?"

"Anything to get away from Jackson and Sylvia." I can't help the smile as it appears on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

"How's the construction of the new hotel coming along?" Jackson is asked the question from Gabe and he gives a nod.

"It's coming along great. ETA 4 months."

"Wow that quick?" Gideon threw out as he munched on his salad.

"Well it's best to get things done quick. We don't want to waste time. We have hundreds of people signing up for opening night already." Bennett commented as he finished off a fry.

All five of us had a lunch meeting in the board room to catch up on how the company was doing. With five CEO's doing their own thing, it's hard to keep track of what the other is doing.

"I have all the employees lined up and ready for orientation in three weeks' time," Christian chimed in as he left his untouched sandwich and chips on his plate.

"Great seems like everything is coming along great. What should our next project be?" Bennett asked, looking at all four men.

"Who knows, what haven't we built or own?" Jackson leaned back in his chair.

"Not much. We have it all gentlemen." Gideon responded. Christian nods and finally grabs a chip and pops it into his mouth.

"Who would have thought that we end up ruling the world huh?" Gideon chuckled. "I mean we are five successful, handsome devils and we couldn't ask for a better life. We have a company that is worth billions, we have loyal employees, we all have those who love and adore us and the four of us found the ones we were meant to be with. I say it's a pretty damn good life."

Christian looks up at Gideon and smirks. "I agree. Life can't get better."

"We all know what our next step in life is gentlemen. For me, my wife is thinking of having children." Bennett spoke up and all of the men turn their heads towards him. He had been the first to get married among them.

They knew eventually that it would have come to this. Each man wasn't afraid of having kids but with their crazy hectic schedules, the thought of children was put off for a few years.

"I know crazy right?"

"What did you say?" Gabe asked and Bennett shook his head.

"I didn't know what to say. I mean I want kids, I do. It's just I was so used to just the two of us. I'm not sure I'm ready to share her yet even after two years of marriage."

That was another characteristic all five men shared. They all had trouble with love in their past, hurt by women who had used them for a reason or another. So when Jackson found Sylvia, Gideon found Eva, Bennett found Chloe, and Gabe found Mia, they all fell in love hard. They all never wanted to share their girls and who can blame them? They were all a little over protective but the women in their life had to deal with it.

"Well if one of us was going to take the plunge, you'll be the first." Jackson commented and everyone shared a laugh.

"So Gabe when's the big day?" Bennett asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

Gabe and Mia were engaged and they have been for a year now. He keeps postponing the date because he's so engrossed in his job but he knows he has to settle on a day sometime soon. Mia is growing restless.

"I don't know."

"Oh come on, you can't be getting cold feet." Gideon spoke and Gabe shook his head.

"I'm not, I love Mia. It's just with the new hotel and me traveling most of the time, we just can't agree on a date."

"How about this, what if we don't have a next project?" Christian suggest and the other four turn to him with confused looks.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"Gabe's only reason for postponing his wedding date is because we're always working right? How about after the hotel is opened, we take some time off? We get the man married and off on his honeymoon with the girl he loves and we take some time for ourselves."

"Not a bad idea Christian. Chloe and I can used a vacation."

"Guys, you don't have to take time off work for me."

"Nonsense we all can use a vacation. It's been ages since we've been on one." Jackson comment and Christian nods in agreement, hoping Ana can join him on this one.

"Then it's settled. We'll all go on vacation after the hotel is finished. No work, just play." Christian got up from his chair. He left the room, signaling the end of the meeting. Ana was sitting at her desk, typing away at her laptop. She was taking her new job position seriously and Christian smirked at her tenacity.

They've been riding to and from work in the same car since she moved into Escala last week. She tried to act like she hates it but when he shows up with a cup of hot coffee for her every morning, a smile graces her face. He has yet to invite her up to the penthouse. Somehow, it feels wrong to do so.

"Miss Steele," he greets her as he walks pass her in route to his office.

"Mr. Grey," she responded and Jackson rolled his eyes at their formality.

"For goodness sake, you're friends. Just say hi like normal people."

"It's not work appropriate Jackson." Ana peeks up at her older brother.

"So what? I'm never going to call you Miss Steele, little sis." He took a seat at the edge of her desk.

"That's a different situation."

"Yeah okay. Hey Christian, wanna come over for dinner? Sylvia hasn't seen you in a while and she's dying to see you."

"Your woman is dying to see me? I'm flattered." He jokingly smirk.

"Ha-ha very funny."

Christian looks down at Ana. "I'll go if Ana will be there."

"Deal, she will be."

"Jackson." Ana spoke in protest but her big brother brushed her off.

"Heck, I'll invite the other guys too. It's been awhile since we've all had dinner together. See you guys later." Jackson disappears down the hall towards the others' offices.

"I'll see you later." Christian winked at Ana and he swears he can sense her blushing.

Five o'clock rolls around as Christian steps out of his office. Ana is shutting down her laptop for the day and he's ready to take her to dinner. Jackson had left early to help Sylvia prep dinner.

"Ready?" he asked as he approached her desk.

"Yeah just let me grab my stuff."

"Yet another dinner date Miss Steele." He smirks and Ana rolls her eyes.

"And just like the last one, I'm going to completely ignore you." She sarcastically remarked and he let out a small laugh.

"We'll see about that Miss Steele."

 **Author's Note: I know these small chapters are killing you guys but the next chapter will be longer and I'm including a little surprise that will jump start Christian and Ana. :) thank you all for staying hooked on this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Famous Five**

 **Chapter 6**

The door opens to reveal Sylvia and Ana instantly hugs her. "Come in. Come in." She lets Ana and Christian through the door.

"Hi Christian." She points her attention towards him and he gives her his charming smile.

"I've heard you've been dying to see me?" he jokes and Sylvia laughs while she hugs him. "How've you been Sylvia? Steele treating you good?"

"The best." Christian nods and they walk into the kitchen where Jackson is manning the oven. He pulls out the dinner casserole and sets it down to kiss Ana on the cheek.

"Sylvia is making you less of a man every day," Christian pokes fun at his pink apron.

"Real men wear pink Grey." Jackson retorts and Christian brushes him off. One by one, everyone else shows up and soon it's a full house. Christian is asked to choose a bottle of wine to start off the night as he is the wine enthusiast.

He cracks open a white wine for the ladies while Gideon pours each man a glass of aged old whiskey.

"Man that sure hits the spot." Bennett comments as they move the party to the dining hall. Plates and utensils were already set as they all took a seat. Ana sat across from Christian as Jackson and Sylvia each took the seats at the end of the long dining table. Ana takes long sips of her wine and Christian can tell it's starting to affect her. She's more loose and carefree when she's tipsy.

The food was served and conversation started among the table. "So Christian, anybody special in your life?" Mia asked and Christian sets down his drink.

"Not that I know of." He jokes and the table chuckles in laughter.

"Time to find a woman dude." Jackson remarks and Ana laughs. Christian turns his direction over to her.

"What's so funny Ana?" he asks with a raised brow.

She sets down her wine glass and picks up her fork. "I don't think you're capable of finding anyone who can deal with you."

"Why's that?"

"You're impossible to deal with but I guess your good looks can overlook that." He smirks at her compliment. She's never outright said anything nice about his looks.

"We'll see about that."

Christian watches as Jackson kisses his sister goodnight. He admires the sibling relationship between the two. He's never had that kind of relationship with his brother.

The ride down to the lobby is quiet. He holds the door open as she steps into the Audi sedan. Taylor is sitting in the driver's seat as Christian steps in behind Ana who had quite a night.

"Home," Christian commands and Taylor takes off towards Escala. The rest of the ride is quiet much like the ride to Jackson and Sylvia's place.

They pull into the underground garage and as soon as the car parks, Ana is out the door. Christian fumbles after her. He doesn't want her to pass out in the elevator car without supervision.

"Ana." He yells after her and she turns around to face him.

"What?"

"You're drunk. Take it easy." He tells her and she huffs.

"I'm fine. You know you're very demanding." She turns and heads for the elevator and Christian follows her.

"Well you're very tipsy and I don't want to have to explain to Jackson what happened when you fall and hit your head on something." Christian speaks and Ana furrows her brow. She looks up at him. His eyes are already on her.

"You're so demanding." She repeats and damn if she didn't look adorable. Christian push the button for her floor and the elevator lift starts moving. Ana grabs onto the rail to steady herself.

"Woah, slow it down. I'm getting dizzy."

"Ana, you look like you're going to hurl."

"Don't say that."

"Ana." Next thing he knew, Ana had doubled over and heaved right onto his shoes. He winced as she threw up her dinner. He stepped off to the side and try to ignore the vomit on his pants and shoes as he held her hair back.

The elevator opens and they both step out. She's got vomit everywhere, including herself. He walks her over to her apartment and opens it with his key. He's got a master key for every room in Escala.

"Hey I didn't invite you in." She mutters, wiping her mouth.

"You can barely hold yourself up. Come on." He pushes the door open and walks her to her bedroom. She flops down on her bed before Christian can get her out of her ruined clothes. He ignores her and walks over to her drawer. He pulls out a pair of silk shorts and a tank top. He walks back to where she's lying and she peeks up at him.

"You're not going to undress me are you?"

"Well unless you can, I have no other choice. We need to get you out of those clothes and you need to brush your teeth."

"So demanding." She mutters and gets up. She starts walking towards the bathroom and he watches her as she attempts to take off her blouse and pants. He tries to be decent but when the girl that has been the star of every wet dream he's ever had is stripping, he can't but stare at her perfect body.

"No peeking Mr. Grey. It's unprofessional." Her words slur and he chuckles. They're beyond unprofessional now. He follows her and waits patiently as she attempts to put toothpaste on her toothbrush. He sets her clothes on the closed toilet seat before grabbing the brush and applying toothpaste to it.

"I've could of done it by myself." She frowns at him and he smirks. She's even feisty when drunk.

"Clearly. Here," he hands it back and she takes it. She starts brushing and finishes. He hands over her clothes and she slides them on.

Ana walks back to her bed and lies down. Christian pulls her duvet over her and she snuggles in.

"I'm sorry about your shoes. I'll buy you a new pair."

Christian bends down to her level and shakes his head. "Don't worry about it."

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"My pleasure Ana."

She looks at him and he can't help but wonder what's going on in her head. She lifts her head up and Christian is completely caught by surprise at what she does next. She had leaned in and placed her lips on his softly. She had pulled back without giving him any time to react.

She smiles at his shocked expression. "I've always wonder what it would feel like to do that." She smiles and turns into her pillow. She knocks out and Christian finally settles from the kiss he just shared with her.

"Goodnight you little minx," he whispers and leaves her apartment.

He returns to the elevator and makes a mental note to get Taylor to get someone to clean it. He closes the door to his penthouse and sag against it. The girl of his dreams just kissed him and he couldn't believe it. He can still feel her lips on his. He smirks and walks off towards his room.

 **AN: too short? Lol well it was written on a whim and I'm sorry! Anyways for those of you who asked, the Mia in this story is not related to Christian. The only sibling Christian have is Elliot who we'll see soon. Everyone else has no sibling and Kate will make an appearance too. Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Famous Five**

"Morning," Christian boasts as Ana steps into the elevator with her aviators on. She moans her protest and Christian chuckles. "Coffee?" Ana looks down at the white cup that was extended to her. She gladly receives it and takes a gentle sip.

"Well I certainly hope this is a lesson for you not to drink excessively when you have work the next morning." Christian teases and Ana grumbles.

"The only reason I was drinking was so I could get through the night with you." She's back to be feisty this morning. Christian has to admit he misses the more calm Ana from last night.

"Sure. We have an eleven o'clock today. Hopefully your hangover will be cure by then." Christian speaks as the elevator opens to the lobby of Escala.

"Here's hoping," Ana walks ahead of him and towards an awaiting Taylor outside.

"Morning Ana, sir," he greets them with a smile and they both return with a simple nod. They climb into the back of Christian's black Audi SUV. Just as they pull away from the curb, Christian's phone goes off. Ana stares at him in agony. He knows the sound is killing her head and he lets it ring as much as he can. He gives her a wicked smile before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby bro."

"Hi Elliot." Ana's ears perk at the mention of Christian's brother. She's met him on a few occasions and in Ana's opinion, Elliot is the much more fun one.

"I'm in town, let's hang out."

"Sure, dinner?"

"Sounds great. Shall we be the dutiful sons and invite mom and dad?" Christian's eyes narrow.

"You never want to invite our parents to anything. What's your game?"

"No game, I just haven't see them in a while." Christian knows his big brother is hiding something. He simply tries to avoid dinners with their parents as much as possible. He finds them to be nosy but Christian thinks nothing of it.

"I call bull. Tell me."

"Fine, I met this girl and she's amazing. I really want them to meet her." Christian lets out a small laugh. "What's so funny?"

Christian shakes his head in disbelief. "You, the playboy extraordinaire want to introduce your new girlfriend to our parents? I must be delusional."

"Quit being a jerk. I'm being serious. I really like her dude."

"Fine, it's your funeral. Invite them."

"You should bring a date too."

"Why? I don't have a girlfriend." Christian looks over to Ana whose scrolling through her phone.

"So if it doesn't go well with me, mom and dad can pester you and your date. Besides, you know you don't have to work hard to get a girl to go out with you. Girls are always falling at your feet."

"Doesn't mean I want to take them to dinner with my family."

"Come on Christian. Help me out here. I'll owe you one, big time."

Christian sighs and rolls his eyes. "You're lucky you're my brother."

"Oh thank you! I'll go call mom right now. I'll text you the details later. See yah later." He hangs up and Christian stuffs his phone back into the breast pocket of his jacket.

He turns over to Ana who's now staring out the window. "Penny for your thought?"

She turns to face him and shakes her head. "Just extremely hungover."

"Hmm," Christian smirks. He's not sure if he should bring up the kiss they shared last night. For all he knows she could have forgotten it happened. He settles for the quietness as he stares out his window. He's gotten this far with her, he really doesn't want to give it all up.

"Ana?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to escort me to dinner tonight with my family?" he asked. She turned to him in shock and he quickly came up with an excuse.

"It's not like I have many female companions to ask. You'll be doing me a huge favor. Strictly professional." He explains and she hesitates answering. He's silently pleading and she continues to stare at him. They pull up to F5 Tower.

"Okay." She responds and he's shocked by her answer.

"Really?"

"Why not? Free meal right?" Christian chuckles and nods. He steps out and Ana follows him.

"Two dinners in a row. I say you're starting to like me Miss Steele." He comments and Ana rolls her eyes.

"In your dreams Mr. Grey." She walks away from him and he smirks. She's been in his dreams alright.


	8. Chapter 8

**Famous Five**

 **Chapter 8**

"I'm going to change really quick." Christian walked away towards his room without looking back for an affirmative nod. The doorbell rang and Taylor walked over to open it. Ana was standing on the other side, dressed in a little black number.

"Evening Ana. Please come in." Taylor side step and Ana steps into the penthouse.

"So this is where the boss lives; penthouse in the sky." She whispers as she takes in the large capacity of Christian's penthouse. Taylor lets out a soft chuckle and nods.

"Have you not been here?"

"No I've always stayed with Jackson whenever I've visit. It's a great place."

Before Taylor could respond, Christian steps into the room with his black dress shirt open and unbutton. Ana's breath hitch as her eyes roam over his muscular chest.

"Hey Taylor, will you remind Gail to send my mother flowers tomorrow. It's been awhile since I've done something nice." Christian looks up from fixing his cuff and his eyes automatically connect with Ana.

"Oh hello Anastasia."

"Christian." Ana remarks and slightly blushes; trying to avoid staring at his chiseled chest. He smiles at her and starts buttoning up his shirt.

"Thank you for attending this dinner with me."

"Oh no worries." Her hand moves to shove a piece of loose hair behind her ear. Christian finishes buttoning his shirt and Ana slightly misses the sight of his six pack.

"You look beautiful Ana." He compliments her and she nods her thank you.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thank you. I'm going to grab my jacket. Taylor, pull the car around will yah?"

"Of course sir." Taylor leaves them and Ana stands awkwardly as Christian retreated to his room to grab his jacket. He comes back out minutes later with a leather jacket adorning his sculpted shoulders.

He steps closer to her and her heart starts racing. "Shall we?" he asks and she can only nod, words failing to find her. For once in her life, she's nervous around Christian Grey.

They take the elevator down to meet Taylor in the garage. As soon as the elevator opens, Ana catches sight of the sleek gray Audi R8 in front of her.

"Wow." She barely whispers but Christian catches it. He smiles at her and accepts the keys from Taylor. He holds the passenger door open for her and she looks at him confused. It's going to be incredibly hard to sit comfortably in that car with the three of them.

"Well come on Ana. We haven't got all night."

"You're driving?"

"Yes. Taylor deserves a night off."

"But you never drive." In the time she's known him, she's never seen him drive a car. Heck, for a while she thought he didn't know how to drive.

"I usually choose not to drive but tonight I'm feeling like it. Are you going to get in?"

She steps in, settling herself into the comfortable leather seat. Christian closes her door and walks around the front of the car to step into the driver's side. He thrusts the keys to the ignition and starts it. The engine rumbles to life and Ana instantly falls in love with the sound of it. She's always had a thing for sport cars and Christian knows it.

He shifts the gear into drive and they pull out of the garage with ease. They travel down the road, weaving through traffic. For a man who doesn't drive much, he sure knows how to navigate through the 5 o'clock traffic.

They arrive at Altura Restaurant. She's been here before with Jackson. It's rather expensive for her taste. Then again, she's riding in a near $200,000 car. Christian is at her door immediately and holding it open while she stepped out.

He signals for her to walk ahead while he put the keys to a shocked young valet. He was obviously star struck by the magnificent car.

Christian catches up with her right before they enter the restaurant. "Reservations for Grey." Christian speaks to the host and he nods, directing them immediately to their table. His parents and brother are already sitting down.

"Christian," Elliot gets up and shakes hands with his brother.

"Ana?" he asks and she shrugs up at the elder brother.

"Hi Elliot."

"Hey. Oh my gosh, it's been ages since I've seen you! How are you?" Elliot pulls Ana into a tight hug and she can't help the small laugh.

"I'm good Elliot. How are you?"

"Never been better." He smiles cheekily. "Oh here, meet my girlfriend, Kate. Kate meet Ana. She's Christian's friend's sister." Kate stands up to shake her hand and Ana gives her a warm smile.

"Christian, why didn't you tell us that you were bringing Ana?" his mother, Grace, gets up and hugs her. Okay saying his family likes her is an understatement. They've met her on a few occasions and they obviously had grown to adore her.

"How you doing sweetheart?" his father, Carrick, kisses her cheek and she talks to him for a bit as they took their seats.

"So Ana, what brings you to Seattle?" Elliot asks.

"I moved here."

"Really? Well, welcome to the City. You'll hate here." Everyone at the table chuckled.

"Actually, Christian offered me a job so here I am."

"Well that's nice of you Christian," Grace speaks up. Her son only nods in agreement.

"Are we all ready to order?" their waiter asks as he approached the table.

"Oh um, geez, we've been talking this whole time. I didn't even look at the menu." Ana hastily opens the menu and Christian reaches for it; pulling it out of her hands.

"She'll have the Gnocchi and I'll have the Risotto. Please bring us your best bottle of wine." Christian spoke and Ana became silent. Never in her adult life has she had someone order her food. She's really picky with what she eats so she semi-glares at Christian.

"What?" his eyebrow raised at her questioning look.

"What if I don't like what you ordered for me?"

He chuckles. "I know you Ana. Don't worry, you'll like it."

She sit back into her chair and looked over to Elliot, who's smirking. She stuck her tongue out at him as his parents placed their orders.

Moments later, their food was set in front of them. Ana looks down at her pasta and salivate at the food. Christian watched as she took her first bite and closed her eyes in pleasure.

"I told you." She hears him snicker and she rolls her eyes.

"You got lucky."

Ana found that she really liked Kate. She was funny, charming, and smart. She had promised to take her out to lunch someday soon. She knew they were going to be good friends. Christian had held the door opened for her as she stepped into the R8. She sighed heavenly and closed her eyes as Christian drove towards Escala.

"Tired?" she hears him ask and she nods slightly.

"That was a delicious dinner."

Christian chuckles and nods. "Two great dinners in a row Miss Steele."

She only murmurs her agreement. She had dosed off during the ride home and reawaken in the garage of Escala. Christian had her door already opened and waiting for her to get out.

"We're home already?" she whispered as she yawned.

"Yeah, come on sleepy head." She grumbles as she steps out of the comfort of the leather seat. The door closes and Christian hits the alarm button. They both walk over to the elevator and step in.

"Ana?" he calls for her name after a moment of silence and she looks up at him.

"Yeah?" he hesitates saying anything. He's not sure if he should bring up their kiss. She can see the internal battle inside his head and she quirks an eyebrow at his quietness. "What's up?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Okay."

The elevator comes to a stop at her level and she steps out. His hand flies out to stop the doors from closing. "Ana, wait." She stops and turns back to him.

"What is it?" she asked, slightly confused by his actions.

"Um, do you remember anything from last night?"

"You mean besides the utter embarrassment of throwing up everywhere, including you?"

"Yeah well that's not exactly the highlight of the night."

Ana nods and starts to walk away. She stops momentarily and turns back to face him.

"I remember Christian."

"What?"

"I remember our kiss."

"Oh." He didn't know what else to say. She lets out a soft chuckle and smiles at him.

"I don't regret it if that's what you're thinking."

"Good to know."

"Good night Christian."

"Wait." He walks out of the elevator and walks towards her slowly. She looks at him peculiarly. He comes to stop before her and takes a deep breath.

"I've never seen Christian Grey so nervous." Ana jokes with him and he chuckles.

"Well what can I say? You have quite the effect of me Miss Steele." Before she can respond, his lips land on hers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Famous Five**

 **Chapter 9 – Ana**

I watched as Christian moves down the hall with another potential chef for the new hotel. He's been in and out of interviews all day which is a blessing to me. It's given me some time so I can ponder what happened over a week ago. I haven't been able to think of nothing else but the way his lips felt against mine.

I don't know what exactly it is that we are doing. However, being with him gives me feelings that I haven't felt in so long. My stomach flutters with butterflies, my heart races at the mere sight or thought of him. But there's one big problem.

Jackson will never approve of what is going on between me and Christian. I mean I shouldn't either. I've kissed my boss. Actually, I made out with him like a horny teenager against my front door.

That's not very professional. I shake the thoughts from my mind. I need to focus on work. Just as I finished up going over the costs of hiring the best interior designer, Christian stops at the door to his office. I can see him standing there in my peripheral vision. He starts moving towards my office and I cringe. No, don't come in here!

"Ana." His deep voice ricochets off the walls and my heart starts hammering against my chest.

"Yes Mr. Grey?"

"In my office please." He walks away without any confirmation from me; just a simple demand. What does he want? I don't move to follow him. I sit in my chair, unable to will my feet to move.

After a few minutes, he pokes his head out of his office. "Ana, get in here!" he roars and I jump up immediately. I walk into his office. I spot a few head turns and sympathetic looks from the office secretaries. They're all afraid of Christian, the hot head of the Famous Five.

"What is it?" I ask as the door closes behind me. Without a warning, I'm pushed up against it and smothered by a hard all male body. His groin pins me to the door as his hands clasp my waist. His lips land on mine and I groan audibly.

He pulls away and looks down at me with those piecing gray eyes. "Ana, look at me." I open my blue ones to meet his.

"You brought me in here to frolic?" I ask and he chuckles.

"I've been wanting to do that all freaking week. Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Really? All the out of the office lunches, ignoring me during our morning car rides, refusing the transportation home so you can 'work late'. You're avoiding me. I know what transpired between us is a little unusual but we should talk about it, not avoid it."

"I'm just a little terrified of you wanting to ravish me any chance you get." I joke with him but he's not laughing.

"You've never been afraid of me; don't start now. Also why would you be afraid of me ravishing you? Most girls would jump at the idea." I slap his chest and he laughs.

"You pig."

"You bring out the worst in me sweetheart."

"Then maybe we shouldn't be together."

"Don't say things like that Ana." He's serious again. Mood swings much? I pull away from him, needing my space.

"You're my boss, Christian. People around the office are already thinking that I got this job cause of Jackson. I don't want them talking about how I got it because I also slept with you."

"Two things: one, you haven't slept with me… yet. Two: tell me who those people are and I'll fire their asses."

"You can't go around firing people because of gossip."

"I sure as hell can. They're here to work, not gossip like high school students. There's a long list of people who want to work here and I'll be glad to give them a chance."

I don't respond and for awhile, there's a silent pause between us.

"Should we be doing this? Whatever this is." I motion between him and me; breaking the silence. He opens his mouth then closes it and seems to contemplate his next words. I cross my arms and wait for him to respond.

"This isn't the place to talk about this. How about we go to dinner?"

"Dinner, like a date?" he nods.

"Tonight, my place."

"I don't know Christian."

"Don't consider it a date then. It's a business meeting."

"Right a business meeting with wine and candles."

"Who said anything about candles?"

"Dinner is what got us here in the first place." My eyes shoot to his and I try to hide my shocked face. "What makes you think that?"

"And dinner will get us to where we want to be. I promise no frolicking."

"Well now dinner just sounds boring."

He chuckles and walks over to me. "I don't ever intend on hurting you Ana. So let's figure this out before we get in too deep okay?"

"Okay."

"Great. I'll call Gail and have her prep dinner. I'll see you in the car, downstairs at 6."

"Controlling much?"

"It's my middle name, Miss Steele. Get back to work. I wouldn't want the office gossiping about what we're doing in here."

I roll my eyes and leave his office. Jackson smiles at me from his office door as he stands there talking to his assistant. I smile back.

He walks over and stands before me. "So Sylvia and I are going out of town this weekend. We're heading to the Bahamas for a get away, join us?"

"Yeah right and be third wheeled? No thanks."

"I would never make you feel left out baby sis."

"I know but I have a lot of work to do. Maybe next time."

"Sure; work is important." He shifts his gaze to Christian who just stepped out of his office. "So you are Christian are getting along very well."

My eyes shoot to his and I try to hide my chocked face. "What makes you think that?"

"Well if you two weren't getting along, I'm sure this building will be burnt down to the ground already." He jokes. "It's a good thing Ana. The success of this new hotel is going to be based on the cooperation of the top level management. I'm just glad you two aren't at each other's throats."

Well technically he has been at my throat with that delicate tongue of his. I shake the thought from my head.

"It's all for the hotel."

"Right, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Nothing, why?" I lie.

"I don't want you to be alone. You're always welcome at our place."

"I know, thank you but I rather be alone tonight. I've been going out too much. I need sometime to myself and settle into my new apartment."

"How is that working out for you?"

"It's going great. Beautiful view and the neighbors aren't too bad."

He nods but we're interrupted by his cellphone ringing. "Hey Gabe, what's up?" he answers and kisses me goodbye on the cheek. I watch as my big brother walks away and back into his office. I sigh and let out a huge breath.

I hate lying to him. But till I figure out what Christian and I are doing, I shouldn't say anything. I shuffle back into my office and work the rest of the day away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Famous Five**

 **Chapter 10**

Gail had left an hour ago, leaving the penthouse clean and the food in the oven. After coming out of the shower. I walk into my large walk in closet and take a look around. I have no idea what to wear. I've been out of the dating game for so long, I don't know what to do. I mean I've had one night stands but they've never made it to dinner or even coffee.

I run my hand through my dozens of button ups. Why am I overthinking this? I've never been this nervous before except for when I lost my virginity. I sigh and start picking through my shirts.

 _You're about to sit down and talk about a potential relationship with the girl that you've been pining after for years. You have every right to be worried, scared, nervous, and every other emotion known to man._

I need to stop overthinking this. I settle on a dark blue button up and decide to not wear the jacket. I dress and walk out to the kitchen. Taylor had been given the night off and I was alone for the first time in a long time. The penthouse is audibly quiet. I don't spend nearly enough time here as I should. Usually when a new project comes about, I spend every waking moment at the office. It's obvious why I'm home a lot more now. It all has something to do with the girl in the apartment downstairs.

The wonderful smell of the smoked salmon and apple pie are wafting from the kitchen. I check the time on my watch: 6:45.

Ana and I have ridden the elevator up together and I glanced at her every so often, trying to gauge what she was thinking about. She was quiet the entire ride. She got off on her floor and told me she'll see me within an hour. I was relieved that she was still coming.

I've told Gail to keep the candles locked away. Even though I knew she was joking earlier, I really can't allow this to get out of hand. I can't lose her over this; no matter what we decide. I still want her to work for me. I still want her to manage the hotel. But more importantly, I still want her to be my friend.

Just as I had retrieved the chilled bottle of wine from the fridge, the doorbell rang. I took a deep breath, set down the wine, and walked over to my front door. I opened it to reveal her in a dark red dress. I swear my heart stopped beating.

"Hi," she grinned sheepishly at me and I gave her one in return after snapping out of my reverie.

"Hey, come on in." I move aside for her to enter. I close the door as soon as she steps inside. She walks around my penthouse, taking in all of it.

"I know I've only been here once but I still can't get over how big it is. Why does one man need all this room?" she asks and I chuckle.

"That one man fills it up with all his toys."

She giggles and turns back around to face me. "Something smells good."

"Oh yes, the wonderful work of one Miss Gail Jones. Come on, let's eat." I motion for her to join me in the kitchen and she follows suit.

I pull the salmon out of the top oven and setting it on the counter. I slide a piece onto each of our plates and pack on some veggies. I walk over to the breakfast bar where she's already sitting and set it down in front of her.

"This looks amazing."

"I bet it taste amazing as well."

She starts digging in immediately and I smile as she moans at the taste of the salmon.

"Hungry?" I ask, digging into my own plate.

"Starving. I didn't have much of a lunch today."

"Why's that?"

"Well my boss pulled me into his office to frolic and I lost track of time after that."

"I'm terribly sorry."

"It's okay. I rather enjoyed it." I nod.

"So what shall we talk about?"

"Us; what we're doing, if we're doing anything."

"Well do you want to do something?"

"I don't know what I want."

"Oh." She senses the disappointment in my voice and sets down the fork. I set down my utensil and grab her hands in mine.

"Ana, I've been crazy about you since the moment we met. You're this amazing, caring, wonderful woman and I want nothing more than to be with you."

"Really?"

"Really. You deserve the world Ana and I would give it to you."

"There's a but coming isn't there?"

"There's a lot standing in the way between you and me."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah, obviously we can't hide this from Jackson. Even if we did, he would find out one way or another."

"Very true, he is persistent."

"That's not all though is it?" she looks at me and I nod.

"You have portrayed me as a billionaire playboy practically the whole time we've known each other. I won't deny it. I was for a long time."

"Was? What changed?"

"Well for one, when I saw the other guys with their girls, I realized that I need to grow up. They're all settling down, moving on with their lives, and they're happy. We're all the same; me and the guys. There's no reason why I can't have all of that."

"There isn't. You deserve to be happy; to be loved by someone."

"I desperately hope that someone is you."

"Such a charmer." I chuckle and grasp her hands tighter.

"I'm afraid that one day I'm going to end up hurting you. I don't want to do that Ana. The only way to ensure that is never trying anything with you. But after all the kisses we've shared, I don't know if I can go one day without your kiss."

"You know I've hated you for such a long time."

"I do, your brother told me."

"I just thought you were another spoiled brat who grew up in that giant mansion on the big side of town. That you were born with a silver spoon in your life. Then it all changed."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"My brother. He came home from partying with you one night and he was drunk out of his mind. When I had made a bad comment about you, he defended you. He said that you were a good guy. You worked hard, did everything with the best you got. That I had a bad perception of you because I don't know your real story."

"He told you?"

"Yeah, I hope you're not mad. I mean it's not like I told anybody. But what happened to you made me respect you all that much more."

"I'm not mad. Actually saves me the trouble of telling you myself. I don't like talking about my past so at least that's out of the way."

"I don't care about your past Christian. It made you the man you are today."

"So what are we doing?"

"That is the question."

"Why don't we just try dating?" she gave me a confused look. "You know, taking it slow, going out on dates, just hanging out. We'll test the waters and see how things go before deciding on getting in a relationship."

She ponders this idea for a while. "Okay."

"Okay." We look at each other and say nothing. The next thing I know, she's jumping into my lap and kissing me fiercely. Our dinner is left forgotten on the counter as I move us towards the bedroom. So much for taking it slow.

 **AN: I don't know how I feel about this chapter but it's up.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Famous Five**

"Mmm…Christian…we have to stop…doing this." Ana muttered against my lips as I kiss her. I currently have her up against the door of my office, all fluster and cute as hell. I pull away and nuzzle her neck.

"Why?" I spill out into the crook of her neck and she moans appreciatively.

"We can get caught. Not to mention my older brother is in an office down the hall."

I pull away and stare down at her. "I guess you're right but you in that little black dress is driving me insane. You should thank your lucky stars I'm only kissing you."

"Hmm I don't think that's right. I should be wishing on my lucky stars that you should be doing something more." She flirted with a smile and I give her one in return.

"Don't tempt me baby."

"Hey Grey, why's your door locked?" Gabe's voice rings through from the other side, interrupting us. Ana's eyes go wide and I hush her. I motion for Ana to use my personal changing room. She runs off and closes the door before I open my office door.

"What do you want?" I tried to act annoyed as he steps into my office.

"Who do you have hiding in here?" he looked around my office and I glare at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard voices."

"You're hearing things; just me."

"You never have your door lock during office hours. You're acting suspicious too."

"Do you have something actually important to tell me?"

He eyes me for a minute before proceeding. "Yes actually. The hotel infrastructure is finished being built. Jackson wants us all to meet the head contractor to make sure our plans are correct so they can start the rest of the construction."

"Sure, what time?"

"2. He wants to go out for lunch after."

Damn, I was hoping to hide away in my office to have lunch with my girl. Guess that'll have to change.

"Sounds like a plan."

Gabe nods then hesitates leaving my office. He gives me a look and I roll my eyes. He eventually leaves and I close the door. Ana walks out and over to me. I soften at the sight of her as she stands before me.

"Well I guess our lunch plans are going to have to wait for dinner."

"What did you have planned exactly?"

She leans up and whisper her dirty thoughts into my ear. I groan and feel little Christian stir.

"Damn you woman. I'm going to make promise on that fantasy one day." I kiss her chastely and open the door for her.

"Time to get back to work Miss Steele."

"It's a shame really, I rather be doing something else." She leaves but not before giving me a wink and her devil smile.

Just as I sit down at my desk, Andrea calls me on my desk phone. "Sir, Taylor is on his way up. He said he needs to talk to you."

I don't respond but lean back into my chair. A few minutes later Taylor is in my office.

"What's going on Taylor?"

"I need a favor. I understand if it's too much to ask of you but I'm out of options here."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well Sophie's mom suddenly decided she wants to take a trip to the Caribbean. So she's dumping Sophie on me. Gail and I are celebrating our anniversary tonight and my usual babysitter is out sick. I would love to have Sophie as company tonight but…"

"You want to spend time alone with Gail, I understand. So you need me to babysit?"

"Yeah. It'll only be a few hours at the most. She'll be good I swear. If I had someone else, I would ask them instead. I know you're busy and probably have plans-"

"Taylor, I'll look after her."

He stops blabbering and gives me a look.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, how hard can it be? I think it be a delight to have her. Just feed and entertain her right?"

"More or less, you really don't have to do this?"

"Come on Taylor, I can take care of a 6-year-old. Besides you do so much for me already. I owe you one."

"Okay, I'm picking her up from school at 3. Then come right back to take you and Ana home."

"Sounds good. Oh one more thing, you need to drop me and the guys off at the hotel before picking up Sophie."

"Yeah no problem."

"Thanks Taylor." I return to my laptop to resume my email before I distracted myself with Ana.

"Thank you, sir."

I nod and he leaves. I finish my last call to the chef I've decided to hire just as the guys stop at my door.

"Let's go Grey," Bennett calls for me. I set my phone back into it's receiver on the desk and grab my jacket.

"Don't get your panties into a bunch Ryan."

"Very funny. Talking about panties, Gabe said you were hiding someone in your office earlier."

"I have no idea what he's talking about." I mutter as we walk down the hall towards the elevator.

 **Ana's POV**

"Hey Ana, these need your signatures." Andrea hands some papers over to me and I thank her. We both watch as the five owners of F5 Tower walk down the hall towards the elevator.

"God that is quite a sight. I will never get tired of seeing that." Andrea comments and I let out a laugh.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I reply to her comment and she leaves my desk.

My phone buzzes on my desk and I look down at it.

 _Gabe is really getting on my nerve. He keeps bothering me about earlier._

Christian text makes me laugh inwardly. I always knew keeping us a secret was going to hard but I underestimated the difficulty of seeing him in his office everyday and not being able to touch or kiss him.

 _Sorry, told you we shouldn't being that kind of stuff at work but I rather enjoyed it ;)_

Not a minute later I get a response.

 _I did too. New plans tonight, tell you about it later._

I don't respond but I am curious about the change of plans tonight. We were supposed to have dinner then go directly to bed for some fun activities later. I wonder what he's got planned.

Two hours later, all five men are walking back through the hall and talking animatedly about the plans for the new hotel. They walk by my desk and Christian gives me a wink before they disappear into Jackson's office.

My mind wanders to the thought of Jackson finding out about me and Christian. He's once told me that he threatened Christian not to joke about dating me. I'm not sure how he would act if he did find out we are dating but I mean he's Christian's best friend and vice versa.

He really wouldn't do anything to damaging right? I shake my head. Jackson has always been protective of me and sometimes it was a little overbearing but I never hated him for it. He was my big brother; it was his job to protect me. His words, not mine.

Christian reemerges ten minutes later and I give him a warm smile. He stops at my desk and leans down to talk to me quietly.

"We're babysitting tonight." He whispers and walks back into his office; leaving me confused. Babysitting? What?

Christian meets me downstairs in the lobby. I had just kissed Jackson goodbye as he walks over. He shakes hands with my brother before he walks us outside.

"Who are we babysitting?"

"You remember Taylor's first wife Julia?"

"Yeah she wasn't on my list of favorite people."

"Well after their divorce, she found out she was pregnant with Taylor's kid. That was 6 years ago. Tonight is Taylor and Gail's anniversary so they're going to go out and celebrate. Julia decided she wanted to take a random trip to the Caribbean and his babysitter is out sick. So I did him a favor and agreed to look after Sophie."

"Oh well I guess that's okay." At that moment, Taylor pulls up and Christian opens the door for me. I step in and he slides in after me.

"Hello," I greet Sophie who has been sitting on the other side.

"Hi!" Sophie exclaims with a smile. I grin at her enthusiasm.

"Hi Sophie," Christian greets her and she waves.

"Hi Chris."

"Chris?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"She had a hard time pronouncing Christian when she was younger. Name just stuck."

"Ah, who's this?" I ask, returning my attention to the little girl holding a purple elephant in her arms.

"That's Fluffles. He's my elephant." I smirk at her.

"He sure is cute."

"I know." We all share a laugh as Taylor drives us home. Gail steps into the car with Taylor as Christian carries Sophie's bag. We all take the elevator to the penthouse and step in.

Gail has made Sophie's favorite dish: mac and cheese. She gobbled it down in no time. Christian had gone to take a shower as I sit down on the couch with Sophie on my lap.

I was reading to her as she listened to me intently. All of a sudden I hear something coming from her and I try to stifle my laugh. She looked up at me, with no humor on her face.

"Did you sit on a mouse?" I ask her and she makes a funny face.

"No, Ana. I farted." I couldn't contain my laughter. She continued to sit on my lap and stare at me like me laughing uncontrollably was the strangest thing she's ever seen.

"What's going on?" Christian asked. I stopped laughing and peer up at him from my watery eyes. He's drying his hair, dressed in a pair of dark blue cotton pajama bottoms and a matching V-neck.

"I'm sorry I farted on you Ana." Sophie apologized and Christian gives me a smile.

"It's okay baby. Since Chris is done showering, how bout you go get your stuff and we can give you a bath."

"Okay!" she runs off towards the hall where we left her bag. Christian sits down next to me and wraps his arm around the back of the couch. I lean into his side.

"She farted on you?" he asked and I laughed.

"Yeah it was adorable."

"Never heard that before." He chuckles.

He turns to me and kiss me.

"Hey look who I found wandering in the hall," we break apart immediately at the sound of his voice. I freeze in place as Christian stood. Jackson is staring at us, Sophie in his arms and he's staring at Christian. Anger crosses his face and the air thickens around us.

Shit!


	12. Chapter 12

**Famous Five**

 **Chapter 12 - Christian**

 **Happy Thanksgiving guys! I am so thankful for all you wonderful readers and reviewers! Enjoy this chapter and your holiday! :)**

I watch carefully as Jackson sets down Sophie. He kneels down next to her and smiles charmingly at her. "Sweetie, do you want to play with Ana?" he nods his head at Ana and she nods her head enthusiastically. "Great, why don't you two go play in the movie room?"

"Okay!" she turns around and quickly run over to Ana, grabbing her hand and pulling her off towards my entertainment room. I take a deep breath but stare him down. This moment was meant to come; it was unavoidable. However, I didn't expect it to come this soon.

"Jackson-"

"Shut it Grey." He walks over to me, hands clenched in fists at his side. I've seen his angry side before I've never been on the receiving end of it. I keep my mouth shut as I watch him start to pace in front of me. Okay, maybe this won't be a bad thing.

"I can't fucking believe you." He muttered.

"I can explain."

"No, you don't get to talk! You listen to me." He points his finger at me. "I told you that you can't screw around with my baby sister and what did you do? You went and did it! You are unbelievable. Why can't you keep it in your damn pants?"

"I care about her Jackson."

"I don't give a crap. You betrayed my trust."

"I had no intention of doing that."

"Why her Christian?" he stopped pacing and faced me.

"She's an incredible woman Jackson. She deserves to be loved and worshipped."

"I know you, you love to string women along and then throw them aside when you're done with them."

Anger flared inside me. "You used to do the same thing."

"Yeah but I changed."

"So have I! Have you not considered that maybe Ana is the one for me? That maybe she's what Sylvia is for you. I have cared about her for a very long time and liked her for just as long. I never acted on my feelings out of respect for you."

"You should have told me before doing anything about it. She's my little sister; she's important to me. You know that I would destroy any prick who dare harms her."

"I would never hurt her. I'm just not some guy she picked up at the bar. You know me Jackson, I'm your best friend."

"I do know you," he steps up to me and stares me in the eye. "I will knock the living life out of you if you make her cry. You better not screw this up. I'm going to let the fact that you hid this from me slide."

"Okay."

"No more lies Christian!"

"Understood."

He continues to stare me down but I stand my ground. "One last question, how long have you two been dating?"

"Little under a month."

"Does anybody else know?"

"No, well besides Taylor."

"Okay."

He takes a step back and turns around. Just as I thought it was over, he turned around and punched me right in the jaw.

"Seriously?" I ask rubbing my jaw and he cracks a smile.

"Just a warning. It'll hurt more next time."

"Hopefully there won't be a next time."

"Treat her right and there won't be. Now to discuss what I came here for."

"And what's that?"

"Construction for the new hotel is set to finish in three months. I need all new employees to finish training by then. Ana needs to start on work schedules and assignments. We'll go over all the details at tomorrow's partners' dinner."

"Alright."

"One more thing, Gabe just called me a little over an hour ago. He and Mia are deciding to get hitched. We're going to Vegas for the weekend."

"Whoa, seriously? What happened to the big wedding?"

"Mia was getting to stressed about it and Gabe had postponed it for too long. They both just want to get it over with and be married already. So they're getting hitched. When they get back from their honeymoon, they'll throw a little party for the families. It'll just be us friends this weekend. No one else knows."

"Okay, got it."

"I have to get back to Sylvia." He turns to leave but turns back around for a split second.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of womanizing Ana but I'm just looking out for her. She's my only sibling and I want the best for her. Maybe you two are meant to be; maybe not. Whatever it is, it's nice to know that I at least know you. She could have done worse."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Just don't screw things up okay?"

"I'll try my best." He nods and walks out my door. I take a deep breath and walk towards my entertainment room. I open the door to find her laying on the couch with Sophie, watching Tangled.

"Oh my god, I love this movie." I plopped down next to them and she looks up at me, a worried expression on her face.

"It's all good." I answer her unasked question.

"Really? I didn't hear a lot of yelling. He didn't hit you did he?" she asks and I shake me head.

"I deserved what I got."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we're good baby."

"Ana's not a baby, she's a big girl!" Sophie spoke from beside us and I chuckled.

"Yes she is, isn't she? Maybe she should stop eating those donuts she loves so much." I joke and Ana hits me in the chest with her hand.

"She doesn't big in that way jerk!" I grab her hand hold it to my chest.

"I know but I love teasing you." I kiss her and only break away when Sophie started pulling on the sleeve of Ana's shirt.

"Ana, Ana, look Rapunzel and Eugene kissing! Like you and Chris!"

We look down at the smiling girl and laugh. She sure is adorable. Taylor and Gail arrive shortly after Ana had bathed and gotten Sophie to fall asleep in Taylor's room.

"We can't thank you both enough," Taylor complimented and we simply nodded our heads.

"We're going to call it a night. We'll see you guys tomorrow." They nod and we depart. Ana grabs her bag and starts towards the door. I pull her back into my arms and she looks up at me confused.

"And where are you going?" I ask and she shrugs.

"Back to my place."

"On no Miss Steele, you're staying with me."

"Am I now?"

"Yes, I'm going to need all the time I can get with you because I assure you we won't be getting any this weekend."

"And why is that Mr. Grey?"

"We're going to Vegas and we're going to be under the watchful eye of your very protective brother." I kiss her and start her back towards my room.

"Wait," she breaks our kiss. "Why are we going to Vegas?"

"Gabe and Mia are getting hitched."

"No way!"

"Way."

"Why am I going?"

"Cause if I don't have you there, I'm going to drive myself insane out of pure boredom."

"Okay I guess. What should I wear?"

"Right now, nothing." I start peeling her shirt off and she scoffs. We had made it to my room.

"I meant for the wedding. I left all my good dresses back in California."

"We'll go shopping tomorrow."

"You go shopping with me? Isn't that like against some kind of guy code or something?"

"Very funny Miss Steele. I'll take you shopping if I want to. Now, stop talking."

"So demanding."

"And you love it." She giggles as I throw her back onto my bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Famous Five**

 **AN: I'm back! So sorry I've been so inactive. I've been swamped with finals for school and prepping for the holidays that I haven't had time to write anything. Now I'm all set and done with school so hopefully I'll update more. Anyways, enjoy!**

By the time Christian and I have arrived at the airport, everyone was already there. I haven't talked to Jackson since the whole incident with Christian a couple nights ago. I'm afraid of what he'll say. Of course, I know I can't avoid him for long.

Taylor pulls to a stop and lets us out. He grabs our bags out of the trunk as we walk over to the group. Jackson has his arm wrapped around Sylvia's shoulders. He gives us both a nod. I give him a small smile and turn my attention to the couple of the hour.

"Vegas huh?" I asked Mia and she shrugs.

"It's the only thing we can think of. Our parents are going to kill us for this." She hides her face into the chest of Gabe. We all laugh and nod. Their parents have been planning this wedding for so long.

"I feel kind of bad for doing this. I want our families there but with all of this stress and prolonging, we just want to get this over with." Gabe comment.

"Wow you make marrying me sound like a business transaction." Mia mutters and Gabe chuckles.

"You'll be the best business transaction I've ever made babe." He kisses her forehead.

"Okay, plane's ready. All aboard." Jack, the group's personal pilot for the corporate jet, announced. As soon as we were all settled in the luxurious jet, Jack called for everyone to put their seatbelt on.

I turn to Christian. "So this is how you guys use corporate jets huh?"

He cracks a smile and nods. "Yes Miss Steele, this is what we do on weekends when we're bored. We all get on this expensive plane and ride to Vegas to marry each other off."

"Hmm well it seems that you're all running out of people to marry off. With Gabe getting hitched, you're the only single one left."

"Hopefully not for long." He winks at me and my joking demeanor falters. We haven't had the chance to even talk about our future. We had just settled what we were. I turn back around and I can tell Christian is staring at me with concern. He reaches for my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

As soon as the plane reaches ten thousand feet, we were free to move around. The guys had gathered around for drinks in the corner bar. The girls had formed a group on the couch to discuss what Mia should wear for their ceremony. I wasn't paying much attention to the discussion at hand. Jackson was the only one not at the bar as he was typing away at his laptop. According to Sylvia, he was still drawing up some paperwork for the hotel.

I got up and left the girls and sat down next to my big brother. "Whatcha doing?" I ask nonchalant.

"Finishing the contract for the penthouse applicators. Which reminds me, you need to send me all your plans for the employee work schedules."

"Okay, I'll do that first thing when we get back."

"Thanks sis."

"Can we talk?"

"We are talking."

"I mean not about work." He sighs and closes his laptop. His similar blue eyes meet mine.

"You're not mad are you? We haven't had time to talk since that night."

"I know that I have no say in what you do with your personal life but it doesn't mean I don't care. You're my baby sister and I love you till death. Besides Mom and Sylvia, you are the most important woman in my life. I just want to make sure whoever you date is worthy of you and won't hurt you."

"You think he'll hurt me?" I ask looking at Christian. Jackson turns to look at him too.

"I've known Christian for a long time Ana. I've seen what he's done with women. It's not that I don't trust him, it's that I know what he's capable of. I love the guy like he's my brother. Even if he doesn't mean to hurt you, he'll still do it unintentionally. He's got a past sis."

"We all do Jackson."

"Yeah well Christian's is very complicated."

We don't say anything as we glace at Christian. "Can I ask you a question?" Jackson speaks and I nod. He turns his gaze back to me.

"Do you see a future with him?" That damn "F" word.

"I think so. I mean I wouldn't date anyone with no intentions of making us work."

Jackson doesn't respond. "Is there something you're not telling me?" I ask.

"Nothing that Christian shouldn't tell you himself."

"I want you to approve of this relationship." I plead and he gives me a small smile.

"I do approve."

"Then why all the negativity?"

"You could do worse but I still don't like it for many reasons."

"Do you not think he's worthy of me?"

"In my eyes, no one's worthy of you."

"Great, you want me to die old and alone."

He chuckles lightly and kisses my forehead. "I'll buy you twenty cats to keep you company."

I roll my eyes at him. "Just be careful okay little sis?"

"Yeah."

He opens his laptop again and that was the end of that. About two hours later, we had arrived at the airport terminal in Vegas. Two limos were there to pick us up. We were taken to F5's regular hotel to change into our evening clothes. About an hour and a half later, we were all plucked and ready for a wedding.

We climbed back into the limo to drive to the wedding chapel. I sneak a look over at Christian. He was dressed in his black tux. He looked fine as hell. It felt like we were all going to prom. I laughed at my inner thought and Christian raised his eyebrow at me.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I responded. The boys left to go talk to the minister about the ceremony. I took one look at Mia. She was dressed in a simple white dress. She looked very excited yet very nervous.

"Okay everything's ready," Gabe walked towards us and held his hand out for his soon to be bride.

"You ready babe?"

"Yes!" she exclaims and we all laugh. They stand outside the double doors as we walked in to stand next to our men. Christian was standing in the front row with an empty spot next to him. I stepped in line with him and he gives me his charming smile.

Jackson and Sylvia were standing across the aisle from us. The music starts and we all turn to look at Mia and Gabe as they walked down the aisle.

The minister went through his spill as we all watched. They exchanged their vowels. I cried, this was my favorite part of the wedding ceremony. Christian threw his arm around my shoulders and I cried silently into his chest.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." We all clapped as they kissed and I couldn't but feel happy for them.

We all made it back to the hotel. Gabe had rented out a conference hall for us to celebrate in. Drinks and food were passed around as we congratulated the new Mr. and Mrs. Gabe Hamilton.

"Okay time to make the dreadful call." Mia pulled out her cellphone and we quiet down. She took a deep breath and called her mom.

"Hey mom. I have something to tell you." There was silence at Mia waited for her mom to finish talking.

"I got married!" she yelled into the phone and immediately hung up after that. She started to laugh and Gabe shook his head, smiling.

"Well now that that's over, time to celebrate!" Mia exclaimed and we all laughed. After two hours of dancing and drinking, Gabe stood up and grabbed his glass of champagne.

"Time to get serious for a minute guys. Mia and I want to thank you all for coming with us this weekend. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys. You're the greatest friends we could ever ask for. We're so glad you guys were there to experience our marriage. Now we can't go on our honeymoon till I finish my part of the hotel but I can't wait to get my wife upstairs so we can celebrate privately. So excuse us." He drank his champagne and grabbed Mia's hand.

"Bye guys!" Mia waved as they left the room. We all sat around for a little while longer. I was sitting down in one of the couches, leaning into Christian's side.

"You two are awfully comfy together," Gideon pointed at us from the other couch. Eva was sitting next to him.

"Yeah I've noticed that too." She comments. Bennett and Chloe turn to face us from the table filled with food.

Oh boy, here we go. "Well they're awfully comfortable because they're dating," Jackson spoke and took a drink of his whiskey.

"Really no freaking way!" Bennett exclaimed. I could feel the blush start up my face.

"Oh that's so cute!" Eva comments and Christian only smiles.

"Wow, sleeping with the boss. Did not expect that from you Ana." Gideon jokes and I roll my eyes.

"When did this happen?" Chloe ask and I respond with a little under a month ago.

"And you two kept this from us?" Eva asked.

"Kept it from me too. I only found out three nights ago." Jackson butts in.

"Oh shit, how are you taking this?" Gideon asks, sitting up in his spot. Apparently he just remembered my big brother was in the room. I think we were all a little drunk.

"Not well but a little better than I expected." Sylvia spoke for him. She then turns her attention to me and gives me her sincerest smile. "We're all happy for you and Christian."

I look over to Jackson and he doesn't say anything. He just downs the rest of his whiskey. "Yeah, thanks." I mutter and Christian tightens the grip that I hadn't realized he had on my thigh.

Jackson gets up and sets his glass down. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." He starts towards the door and Christian gets up to follow him. Sylvia and I stare at each other. What the hell is going on?

The door closes behind Christian.

 **Christian's POV  
**

"Hey, what is up with you?" I demand as the door closes. Jackson takes a breath and turns to face me.

"When are you going to tell her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. The girl that you knocked up two years ago: Leila."

I froze in my spot. "Yeah, remember her? The secret that you kept from everyone but me."

"Jackson-"

"No cut the bullshit, Christian. You need to Ana that you have a kid or you cut all ties with her."

"You want me to fire her too while I'm at it? You were the one who brought me her application."

"So you're saying this is my fault?"

"No, it's no one's fault. Listen, I'm not cutting off Ana. She's important to me. When are you going to get that through your thick skull?"

"If you cared about her so much, you would have told her about your little secret." He had stepped up to me and we were mere inches from each other. Anger was flaring in both of us.

"I'll tell her when I'm ready."

"And when is that exactly? Two months, a year from now? I told you that if you hurt her, I would beat you within an inch of your life."

"How do you know this will hurt her?"

"How can anyone be fine after finding out that their boyfriend secretly has a kid who he finances." I step back from him. How the hell did he know that?

"Yeah I know about your monthly bill to support your damn kid."

I shake my head. "You delve into my personal finances?"

"You know I always do background checks on the guys my sisters date."

"Yeah, because you don't know them! They're strangers, I'm your fucking best friend."

"Doesn't matter." Next thing I knew, I was tackling Jackson to the ground, knocking over the hall table and flower vase. I started throwing punches into his jaw. We rumbled around as he threw me on my back and start exchanging punches.

"Shit, what the hell?" the door to the conference hall had opened and Bennett and Gideon were pulling us off each other. I came away with a bloody nose as Gideon pushed me away. The girls had joined us and Jackson had shrugged off Bennett's hold.

He doesn't say anything as Ana comes to check on me. He storms off and Sylvia quickly follows.

"What the hell happened?" Gideon asked and I don't answer. I watch Jackson's retreating form. I turn and start heading the other way. I had no idea where I was going but I needed to get away.

"Christian!" I hear Ana's plea but I keep walking.

 **AN: For those of you who knows Jackson's story, in this world, he doesn't have his daughter. Just wanted to clarify that up.**


	14. Chapter 13 And a Half

**Chapter 13.5**

 **Famous Five**

 _Please text me back._

 _I'm worried about you._

 _Christian, where are you?_

I stare down at my phone. Ana has been texting and calling me since I left the conference room. I haven't responded cause I need some time to myself. I can't believe my own best friend ran a background check on me. I shut my eyes. My head hurts from all this thinking.

He's right about Ana deserving to know my secret. The thing is that Jackson doesn't even know the whole truth.

My phone starts buzzing again and I look down to see the picture she took of us staring up at me. I reached for it and answer.

"Oh thank god, Christian, where are you?" her relief at me answering brings a smile to my face.

"I'm in the enclosed pool area."

"Okay, I won't come unless you want me to. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'll be up in a bit. I just need a moment."

"Okay."

I hang up and slide my phone back into my jacket pocket. I can't hide this from her. She's the one good thing in my life that I can't lose. She needs to know the whole truth. I get up from the patio chair and make my way back up to our room. The elevator ride up to the suite was long and nerve racking.

I slide my key card and the door pops open. She meets me immediately as I walk into the room. She runs to me and engulfs me in a hug. "Hey," I whisper into her hair.

"I thought something happened to you or that maybe you left. I'm just glad you're safe."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about earlier."

"I have no idea what's going on between you and Jackson and you don't have to tell me."

"No, I do want to tell you. You deserve to know." She nods and I grab her hand in mine before walking us to the couch. We both take a seat and I take a moment.

She sits quietly as I gather my thoughts. My right hand clasps over our joined hands on my lap. I keep my eyes down as I can't stand to look at Ana while I let out my secret.

"About two years I ago, I met this girl, Leila, at one of the charity events. One thing led to another and we went back to my place. You know what happens next. I kept her around for awhile because I was at low point at the time. Then I found out she was going back to Chicago. She was only her for a short time. About two months later, I received a phone call from her. She claimed she was pregnant and the child was mine. I freaked out, I wasn't ready to be a father. I told Jackson about it and he convinced me that I had to take action. I can't be a dead beat father. So I flew out to Chicago and went had a paternity test to make sure it was mine. The test was positive. For the next three months, at least once a month, I took a trip to Chicago to check up on Leila.

When she was six months pregnant, she claimed to have some sort of abdominal pain and went to get it checked out. The baby had separated from the placenta and lost its oxygen supply. The doctor had to perform surgery to remove the baby. By the time I got to the hospital, she was already in the surgery room. We lost him. She yelled and screamed at me; blaming me for the loss of our child. She was in the hospital for at least two weeks before she could go home. Three days later, the policed called me and told me that Leila had tried to cut herself. So I had her admitted to a therapist. I feel so guilty driving her crazy enough to the point of suicide. I pay for her therapy sessions and caretaker. She hasn't been her old self since."

Ana stayed quiet and I close my eyes in fear of her reaction. Her hands slip from mine and my heart starts hammering against my chest. I keep my eyes shut. This is it. She's going to leave me. I can't bare to stand the sight of her leaving.

Suddenly I feel her hands over mine again. I open my eyes to find her kneeling before me. Tears are in her eyes and she gives me a sympathetic look. She leans up and wrap her arms around me. My body hums from the warmth of her embrace.

"I'm sorry Christian." She cries into my shoulder and I relish in the feel of her arms.

"Please don't leave me." I mutter and she shakes her head.

"Never."

 **AN: I wrote this simply to ease all your mind and rid of your concerns. It's short, I know.**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Famous Five

 **Jackson's POV**

I groan as Sylvia pressed the ice pack to my bruised cheek. "Suits you right." She mutters and I glare at her. She was mad at me for picking a fight with Christian. I argued that he threw the first punch and she fought back with the fact that I antagonized him.

She starts taking off her heels and unzips herself. For a moment, I forget the ever growing bruise on my cheek and watch my beautiful girlfriend strip. "What are you doing?" I ask and she turns around to face me; hands on her delectable hips.

"I'm taking a shower while I let you stew about what happened." I grunt and she ignores me while taking her sweet time to walk into the bedroom. I hear the bathroom door close and I shake my head. She loved to tease me, that little minx.

A few minutes later, I hear a knock at the door. I set down the ice pack and get up to answer it. Ana is standing there, arms crossed against her chest.

"Hey," she mutters and I'm surprised she's not mad at me like Sylvia. I open the door wider and allow her inside.

"Look Ana, I'm sorry." She keeps walking and stops at the large windows out seeing the Vegas strip.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

I sigh and stand next to her. "You don't know the whole truth."

"Yes I do. You're the one who doesn't know the truth."

"What are you talking about?"

She turns to face me with tears in her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Christian and Leila lost their son when she was six months pregnant. She became depressed and Christian's been providing her treatment. That's why he's been sending money to Chicago."

I close my eyes. Well I feel like complete shit.

"Fucking Christ." I swear and shake my head. "I'm an asshole."

"Well at this moment you are."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't tell anyone. I think he was depressed himself. Even though he wasn't ready to be a father, he grew attach to the idea of having a child. Instead of letting out his emotions, he had to stay strong for Leila. So he sent her to rehab after she tried to commit suicide. He put himself into his work to try and forget it."

"God, I didn't know. I would have tried to help him if I did."

"I know you would have. But that's in the past and we can't change it. But for right now, you need to go talk to him."

I nod my head. "I will. I'm so sorry Ana." I pull her into my arms and she hugs me tightly.

"I am too. I should have never lied to you about us. I guess we all just started off on the wrong foot."

"I guess so. How are you dealing with this?"

"I'm glad he told me. I think he needed to tell someone. He's still pretty shaken up so I left him alone for a bit. I feel bad for him but I don't know what to do to make it better for him."

"Well like you said, we can't change the past. For now, let's just focus on the present. I'm going to go talk to him."

She nodded against my chest and I kissed the top of her head. I walked out the door and down the hall towards their room. I knocked and waited momentarily for the door to open. Christian opens the door and stares at me.

We don't say anything for awhile. "I'm sorry."

"She told you?" he asked and I nodded.

"No body deserves what happened to you two."

"Thanks," he shuffles his feet and I roll my eyes. I put my hands on his shoulders and pull him into an embrace. He was surprised by it. We don't hug much. We pull away seconds later.

"Don't ever keep anything like that to yourself ever again. It's unhealthy. I'm sorry for being a dick and doing the background check. I should have asked you about it personally."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. This was a huge mess that we could have avoided."

I nod. "Sorry for making you bleed."

He chuckles and eyes my bruise. "Sorry for ruining your pretty face."

"It'll heal." I smirk and he nods. "Let's not fight again. You have an upper advantage due to all your boxing training."

Christian laughs. "You held up well."

"Yeah whatever. I should get back to Sylvia. You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, as long as Ana stays with me, I'll be fine."

"In all honesty, I'm glad she has you." I extend my hand to him and he shakes it.

"Means a lot. Thanks."

I give him a curt nod before leaving back towards me room. I enter to find Sylvia and Ana sitting and talking on the couch. They both turn to look at me.

"Everything okay?" Sylvia asks and I nod. Ana gets up and walks over to hug me. I kiss her cheek before she leaves.

 **Christian's POV**

I hear the bathroom door open. Ana must be back. I had just entered the shower. The warm water felt good on my tense muscles. I lean my forehead against the cold tile. The shower door opens and I feel Ana enter the vicinity.

Her small arms wrap around me and I relish the feel of her touch. She kisses my shoulder blade. We just stand there under the pouring water. I had no idea whether it was the emotional wreck I've been on today or the fact that this wonderful woman chose to stay with me but I let a tear drop. It mixed in with the water but I kept crying.

I haven't cried in so long, it felt good to let it all out. I turn around in her arms and she stares up at me. She wipes at my eyes and hugs my tighter.

After what seems like forever in the shower, we dry off and return to the bed without bothering to put on a piece of clothing.

I pull the covers over us and bring her close to me as possible. I kiss her forehead before dozing off.

We all met downstairs for breakfast before getting back on our plane and heading back to Seattle. We all had work the next morning.

Everyone was chatting animatedly among themselves. We both took the last two seats between Jackson and Gabe.

"I heard you two got into a scuffle last night," Gabe points his fork between Jackson and Christian.

"Don't worry, we worked it out." Jackson comments and I confirm with a nod.

"Good. Imagine what a field day the press would have if we had issues going on between the group."

Gabe was sure in business mode this morning. "Flight in an hour, eat up." Bennett interrupted us and we nod. Ana had already packed all our belongings.

 **Ana's POV**

Half an hour later, we had arrived back at the airport, ready to board our plane. We had all settled in while Jackson checked in with Jack.

Christian sighed and leaned all the way back into his seat. He had closed his eyes and I've never seen him so content. He unloaded a lot of baggage last night and I was happy to share it with him. He opened his right eye to look at me.

"What are you staring at Miss Steele?" he teased me.

"The most perfect man in the world, Mr. Grey." He smiled and leaned forward to kiss me gently.

"That's going to take some getting used to," Jackson spoke and we pulled apart, smiling. He sat down next to Sylvia and grabbed her hand before pulling it to his lips.

Two hours and well deserved nap later, we landed in the terminal in Seattle. When the door opened and ladder descended, there was numerous cars parked there. Christian's silver Bugatti, Gabe's red Corvette, Gideon's black Lamborghini, Jackson's white Aston Martin, and Bennett's dark blue Ferrari. Every car spoke about their owner: rich, beautiful, fast, and demanding.

Each man carried their luggage into the cars while the girls all hugged and kissed each other goodbye. I slid into the passenger seat of one of the most expensive cars in the world. When I asked why he got it, he claimed he wanted to indulge himself. Boys and their 3.4 million dollar toys.

We take off, the adrenaline from going so fast, pumping through my veins.

We arrive at Escala in no time. Christian is already pulling my door open. "Wait, what about the luggage?" I ask while he pulls us away from the car.

"No time. Taylor can get it in the morning."

"What do you mean no time?"

"I need you now." He pulls us into the elevator. I'm pushed up against the steel walls as he grinds himself into me. I smile at him.

"Right no time." I agree before he crushes his lips to mine.


	16. Chapter 15

Famous Five

Chapter 15

All of our glasses clink against each other, making that resonating sound. Cheers were given around the group. The hotel project was finally finished and set to open next week. Christian and Jackson had just finished the final detail.

We were all gathered at Jackson and Sylvia's house. I sit against Christian's side on the couch; his arm coming around to envelope me. It's been a blissful three months since Gabe and Mia's impromptu Vegas wedding. The company ran smooth as usual with no friction caused by Christian and I being together.

Jackson had warmed up to us and there was no longer conflict. Actually, I think the group got closer due to the revelation of Christian's secret. We've been spending a lot of time together. We've been having Sunday dinner at Jackson and Sylvia's since our return from Vegas. It started out as getting Jackson used to seeing us together then it gradually involved all the important people in our lives.

We had just finished eating dinner and gathered around the roaring fire place. The men were enjoying their whiskey as us women dined on the fantastic red wine. I savor my sip as I notice Christian watching me.

"What?" I ask and he shrugs.

"You're just so adorably cute."

"So are you." He rolls his eyes and kiss my forehead. Sylvia and Jackson come out of the kitchen with trays of red velvet cake. They place it on the table and we each grab one. The cake was perfectly moist and the cream cheese frosting was sweet.

"So we have some more news to stack on top of the hotel." Jackson pronounced as we all took a seat in the living room. We all stayed quiet and watch the couple.

"You're pregnant," Christian comments as he eats his piece of cake. I nearly choke on mine.

"The hell? How'd you know?" Sylvia asks in complete shock.

"The last two times we've been here, you've had neglected the wine and settled for water. You made this face when we had fish that one night. Also, no offense, but you're getting a tummy. Not to mention, Jackson's been extra happy around the house."

We all stare at him in shock.

"Well way to ruin our big moment Christian!" I return my gaze to my brother.

"You're pregnant?!" he nods and I jump up to hug him.

Congratulations came from all of us in hugs and smiles. "How long have you guys known?"

"About three weeks."

"How tacky, you're not even married yet and you're having a baby." Bennett comments and Chloe nudges him. "Just joking." He quickly adds and we all shake our head at him.

"We're all so happy for you two! I'm going to be an aunt! Oh my gosh, have you told mom and dad?" I ask giddy from all this happy news.

"No, we're going to call them soon." Jackson replies. "We're going to tell Sylvia's parents too. We just wanted to let you guys, our closest friends, know first."

"Oh this all so good!" I jump over to Christian and hug his midsection from the side.

"Yeah, things are looking up for the Famous Five!" Gideon raised his glass and we all laughed.

Two weeks later, Christian and I are standing in his room. I've been fitted into my black floor length dress. Christian was looking handsome in his pressed tux. I watch as he slipped on his watch and adjusted his bowtie.

He turned around and smiled at me. "You look beautiful." He comments and I blush.

"You don't look so bad yourself Mr. Grey," he smirks and walks over to give me a chaste kiss.

"We should get going. We don't want to be late." I nod and grab my clutch. We arrive at the red carpet event, hand in hand as cameras flash. This was our first official couple outing and we didn't know how the media was going to respond.

Christian Grey was finally off the market. I smiled at the thought. I was the one who captured him. He also captured me. We make it inside minutes later and I swear I can't see anything but blurry vision. Those lights were ridiculously bright.

"Mr. Grey, congrats," people left and right shook his hand. He had to let go of mine temporarily to shake everyone's hand. He never strayed too far or let too much time go by before grabbing my hand back into his.

We made it to the front where everyone was gathered. Jackson and Sylvia were the only ones not there. It's odd. Jackson's never late to anything work related.

"Where's Jackson and Sylvia?" I ask around the group and everyone shrugs. Christian checks his watch.

"It's nearly time to cut the ribbon. Where can they be?"

"I'll call them," Christian pulls out his phone and dials Jackson's phone. "It went straight to voicemail."

"I'll try Sylvia," I reach for my phone. She doesn't answer either. "Christian, I'm worried."

He nods and turns to Gideon. "Stall the crowd while Ana and I go to get Jackson and Sylvia. Maybe their limo ran late."

He nods and Christian pulls me back towards the back entrance. He calls Taylor to pick us up around back. He's there as we exit. We drive off towards their home.

"Something doesn't feel right Christian." I whisper and his hand grasps mine tightly.

Not even five minutes later, we stop. The privacy window rolls down. "Sir, I think you need to get out," Taylor remarks and Christian frowns in confusion. He opens the door as we both step out. There was a huge crowd in the middle of the street.

I push to the front in a haste with my heart hammering against my chest. My worst fear comes to life as I saw a limo with the back smashed in.

"Shit!" I hear Christian curse. The police had just arrived on scene, pushing everyone behind the yellow tape.

The crushed door was being pried open by the fireman. "Get a stretcher!" one of them yells and a team of paramedic's rush over. I watch in horror as they pull a body out of the car. It's Sylvia. A gasp escapes me and I push to get over the yellow tape.

"Ma'am you need to stay back."

"That's my brother!" I shout and he lets me through, Christian following behind me. Sylvia is unconscious, blood oozing from her forehead.

"Oh my god!" my hand goes to cover my mouth in fear. Christian has his arm around me instantly.

"Is she going to be okay?" I ask in tears.

"We need to get her to the hospital." The paramedic speaks, ignoring my question.

"She's a little over a month pregnant." Christian states and the paramedic seems to consider this new bit of information.

"In that case, we need to move stat." They wheel her off towards the ambulance. Through my blurry vision, I see they carry my brother's body out of the car.

"Sir, can you hear me?" the paramedic spoke to him.

There's a huge gash on his forehead but his eyes are opened. I move quickly to his side as he's being lifted onto the gurney. "Jackson! Jackson!"

"Ana…" he's gasping for air. "Where's…Sylvia? Is she okay? The baby…"

"Jackson, we need to get you to the hospital." The paramedic pushes him into a different ambulance.

"Ana, go with your brother. I'll meet you guys at the hospital. I'll call the rest of the guys to let them know."

 **Christian**

I watch as Ana climbs into the ambulance with Jackson. I turn around and run back through the crowd and to my car. I tell Taylor to take us to the hospital as I dial Gideon.

"What's up?" he answers.

"Cut the ribbon and meet us at the hospital."

"Wait, why?"

"Jackson and Sylvia were in an accident. I'm heading there to meet Ana who rode with Jackson."

"Shit, okay. We'll be there soon."

I close my eyes. Things were good then this all happened. I shake my head. How could any of this happen?

By the time I arrived, Ana was standing alone in the waiting room of the ER. I pull her into my arms immediately; trying to comfort her. Her tears stain my white dress shirt.

"They just took him into surgery. He fainted during the ride." She mutters through tears and I nod. I move us over to the chairs and I set her down. She needs to sit or I'm afraid she's going to collapse.

"Where's Sylvia?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"I don't know. I can't lose my brother and he can't lose the love of his life."

"They won't lose each other and we won't lose them."

"How do you know?"

"Cause they're both fighters. They'll pull through."

"What about the baby?"

I close my eyes and pull her tighter against me. "I don't know."

That was the only response I could give her.


	17. Chapter 16

Famous Five

Chapter 16

I sat, curled up in the uncomfortable chair. After holding me for what seems like hours, Christian had excused himself to get something to drink. I had been crying relentlessly into his embrace.

My brother and the love of his life were both in a hospital. We had no idea what was going on with either of them. The doctors had refused to tell us till they have them stable. The news media has already got wind of who was involved in the major crash.

Apparently, the limo driver ran a red light and hit an oncoming car. The limo driver was in critical condition and the other driver was still in the surgery.

Gideon and Bennett had been on the phone trying to keep this whole situation from getting out of hand. Nobody, besides us and the respective families, know about the baby. We haven't received word about it either. I close my eyes. In what was meant to be one of the best nights of the group's life, turned out to be the worse.

I couldn't imagine how to handle Jackson if he was to lose both his love and his child. He was so ecstatic about becoming a father.

It hit me suddenly. I have been so selfish. How can I not even ask how Christian is doing? He was in a similar situation two years ago when he lost his son. I mentally beat myself up. I need to find him. I get up and Mia makes an attempt to follow me but I shake my head at her.

I turn down the hall that I had seen Christian took earlier. He was standing at the vending machines when I approached him.

"Hey, something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head and immediately engulfed him in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry." I mumble.

"For what?" he sounded surprise.

"I'm an idiot for not thinking about you. You went through this same situation when you lost your son. I've been sitting there crying and not even thought about how you are doing."

He sighs and pulls away. "I'm fine, really. I mean it hurts a little but I can manage. Besides, we don't know if they lost the baby or not. We still have hope."

"I just want to make sure you're okay is all."

"It's sweet that you're thinking of me. Come on, let's get back." He grabs his water bottle and wrap an arm around my shoulders. He leads us back to the waiting room where everybody else was.

The hotel opening was shut down immediately as the rest of the group left for the hospital. Needless to say, everyone wasn't so happy about it but we couldn't give a crap.

Just as we walked in, the doctor approached. She motioned for me to follow her. Christian let me go. We walked around the corner to get away from prying ears. "How are they?" I ask immediately.

"The baby is fine and Sylvia is recovering well from a broken right arm and a concussion. For safety, we're going to keep an eye on her and the baby for a few days." I let out a breath of relief.

"Your brother however, is still in surgery. His broken rib punctured a lung and we had to perform surgery immediately. Something went wrong during the surgery due to a large loss of blood. We lost him for nearly 3 minutes before we got his heart beating again. They're finishing up on him now but he'll be out for a while."

My heart hammered at the words that we lost him for three minutes. He had died for three minutes.

"Miss Steele?"

"Thanks doctor. When can we see Sylvia?"

"She's sleeping right now. You can visit when she's awake."

"Okay." She gives me a tight smile before walking away. I walk back to the group and relay the information to them. They all share a sigh of relief.

Christian pulled me into his arms and kiss my forehead.

My brother was going to be okay. Sylvia is going to be okay. Their baby is going to be okay. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I sit down with Christian and rest my head against his shoulder. The exhaustion of the past few hours finally catching up to me. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

I had no idea how long I was out but when I came to, I was resting against Christian's jacket. My boyfriend no where in sight. I sit up and look around for any familiar face. Minutes later, Christian had rounded the corner and immediately came to me.

"Hey baby," he kisses my forehead.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"They all went home. No sense in all of us staying here now that we know the worst is over. Sylvia's awake."

I get up and follow him to her room. She's laying down, rubbing her showing stomach as she stared at the wall.

"Hey," I murmur with a small smile. She beamed at seeing me. "I'm so glad you're both okay."

"Yeah me too. Any word on Jackson?" she asked. I look up to Christian.

"He's out of surgery. He is still under the anesthesia but should come around in a few hours. How are you feeling?" he asks her and she groans.

"Like a train wreck."

I let out a soft giggle and hug her. "I'm so glad you're still with us." I say into her hair and she hugs me back tightly.

The nurse walks in at that moment; shooing us out to allow Sylvia to get some rest. We depart and walk back towards the waiting room. "Do you want to stay and wait for Jackson to wake up?" he asks me, bringing our entwined hands to his lips for a soft kiss.

"I should but you can go. I'm sure you need to catch up on what's going on with the media and such."

"No, I'm not leaving you here. I'll stay as long as you want."

I smile at his sweet gesture. "Thank you."

He stares down at me, his eyes shining with adoration. "What?" I ask and he smirks.

"I know this isn't exactly the best place to say this but with today's events; I can't let another minute pass without saying it. Anastasia Rose Steele, I am completely and utterly in love with you."

My breath hitches, heart picking up pace at his declaration of love. He loves me.

"Say something baby." He whispers after a few moments of silence.

"Christian Grey, you're the man of my dreams. I couldn't have asked for anybody better. I love you too, heart and soul."

He couldn't contain the giant smile on his face. Before I could do anything, he pulled me close and set his lips on mine. Soft and searing all at once; sealing our love.

 **AN: Sorry I haven't been able to update lately. I came down with a sickness and was unable to write but I'm better now. Yay!**


	18. Chapter 17

Famous Five

Chapter 17

"I love you," I hear her whisper in my ear. I smile but keep my eyes close. "I know you're awake." She murmurs and I turn around to pull her flush against me.

"Good morning babe." I whisper into her hair and she giggles.

"Morning, what are we doing today?" she asks as I pull back to look into those gorgeous brown eyes of hers.

"Anything you want." I respond and she rolls her eyes. It's been two weeks since the car accident and every morning, I wake up to her whispering "I love you's" into my ear. I'll never get tired of hearing her say those three words.

"Don't you need to work?"

"I can call in sick. I am the boss."

"One of five bosses." She corrects me and I shrug.

"Four out of five ain't bad."

"You mean three out of five. Jackson is still under house arrest."

"Well the other three can survive a day without me."

"No, you need to go to work so you can smooth over things with Jackson being out. Besides, I need to return to my job as hotel manager."

"Why would you ruin our blissful morning with business talk?" I murmur as I attack her exposed neck. She moans, her words forgotten, but pushes me away and jumps out of bed. I stumble but catch myself. I stare up at her, her glare sent down at my direction.

"You can't distract me with your shenanigans Mr. Grey."

I chuckle. "You underestimate me Miss Steele."

"I'm getting dressed and so are you." She walks away and into our bathroom. She basically lives here now. I throw off the comforter and follow her. She was brushing her teeth when I walked in.

I lean against the door frame and watch as the love of my life began her morning routine. Her eyes met mine in the mirror. "What?" she asks with her toothbrush still in her mouth. I move over behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"I can get used to this every morning." I whisper into her and kiss her cheek. She melts into my arms and I smile into her neck.

She pulls away instantly, whacking my arm. "No foreplay mister." She points her toothbrush at me and I roll my eyes.

"Fine, have it your way. We'll get ready for work." I pull away and grab my toothbrush. I can feel her eyes on me as I start to brush my teeth. Her stare was penetrating and I snuck a glance at her.

She rinsed out her mouth and started towards the shower. She started to strip out of her pajamas and I forgot how to brush my teeth for a moment.

"What happened to no foreplay?" I ask and she shrugs, smiling wickedly at me.

"Well I guess we can play for a little while." She stepped in and I followed her.

* * *

A knock at my door stopped me from reading over a new contract. Jackson was standing at my door.

"What are you doing here? You're on house arrest." I was shocked to see him. He walked slowly over to my desk before plopping himself in a chair.

"If I stay another minute in that house, I'm going to go insane. I needed to get out and see how things are running here."

"Things are fine. The hotel is running smoothly; I took on your workload so you don't have to worry about anything."

He gives me a nod. "Do you need any help or advice?"

I shake my head. "Jackson, you were just involved in a car accident. You are to relax and not worry about work."

"I wish people would stop telling me that. I want to work; I need something to take my mind off things."

"Things?"

He let out an exasperated sigh and ran a hand over his face. For the first time, I see the wrinkles on his face. He looks tired and restless.

"What's going on Jackson?"

He shook his head and leaned forward, casting his eyes to the floor. "I could have lost her; lost my unborn child."

"But you didn't."

"But I could have. In a split second, my whole damn life flashed before me. I couldn't even move to protect her. I couldn't even think! She could have been torn away from me because I was too stupid to do anything."

"Jackson, you couldn't have done anything to prevent that accident from happening. Nobody could have. Things happen and the best thing we can do is learn from it and move on."

"What about next time?"

"What?"

"What about the next time she walks and slips on something? What if she gets into another car wreck and I'm not there? What if she gets mugged or hit by something?"

"You're over exaggerating. Nothing like that will ever happen to her."

"That accident proved anything can happen! She's my whole damn life, Christian. If anything was to happen to her, I don't know how I can live with myself."

"Hey, nothing will happen to her or your child or you for that matter. That accident was a sign to show you that you need to appreciate life a little more. Trust me, the tragic things in life is what makes you appreciate the finer things. So go home. Go kiss your girl and hold her tight for as long as you can. You're lucky to have her and you're even more lucky that she's having your child. You've been blessed with the best gift in the whole world so treasure it."

He just stared at me from across the desk. "Damn."

"What?" I ask and he gave a light chuckle.

"Who knew you were so wise?"

I let out a small laugh. "You can thank your sister for that. Being with her made me see life in a brighter light."

"You two are good for each other."

"Thank you. Now go home and stop worrying your pretty little head about things. Everything's fine."

"Okay," he stood up and I helped him walk to my door. He stopped momentarily and turned around to face me.

"Thanks, I needed that." He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Take care of yourself." I let him go and watch as he gingerly took his steps towards the elevator. Halfway there, Ana walked into him. She was surprised to see him but before she could chastise him; he pulled her into a hug and laid a gentle kiss to her forehead before leaving.

She walked over to me, a little dazed. "What the hell was he doing here?" she asked, scowling.

"He just needed some air. Where are you off to?" I ask.

"I need Gideon to sign some papers."

"Okay, how's my hotel running today?"

"Totally booked for the rest of the week and next week. Once Jackson is better, you all should stop by and welcome everyone. No one has met their bosses yet."

"They've met you."

"Well then let me rephrase. No one has met the owners yet."

"Hmm, I'll set things up."

"Great."

I stare down at her, giving her my smirk. "What?" she asked and I shrug.

"I just really love you." I giver her a chaste kiss and she smiled back at me.

"No frolicking at work Mr. Grey." She pointed her finger at me before walking away. I chuckle and return to my office.

Before I could sit down at my desk, my pocket started vibrating, "Hello," I picked up without checking the caller ID.

"Hey baby bro."

"Elliot, long time no talk."

"I know. I'm going to be in town this weekend. Let's meet up."

"Sure, dinner?"

"Sounds good. I met a girl and she has a hot friend."

I laugh into the phone. "No thanks bro. Got myself a girl already."

"What, no way! Quit joking."

"I'm not. She's a keeper."

"No shit. Wow, my baby bro, the billionaire playboy has a girlfriend? Do I know her?"

"You'll be in for a shock."

"It's Ana Steele, isn't it?"

"The hell, how do you know?"

"I'm your brother, I know everything. Besides, you used to make heart eyes at her way back then."

"What the hell are heart eyes?"

"I'll text you the place later. Bring Ana, love to see that girl. Haven't seen her in ages!"

"Alright."

"Peace out brother."

He hangs up and I set my phone down. Who the hell says peace out anymore?

* * *

"Ana, you look fine!" I repeat for the umpteenth time. She has changed three outfits already. "You're just meeting Elliot. It's not like you have to impress him. He already likes you."

"He's your brother! I haven't seen him in who knows how long. I want to make a good impression when I see your family."

"Jesus woman, you're going to drive me crazy. Get your cute little ass out here so we can go!" I yell into the dressing room. She walked out in a little black dress. Thank the lord for whatever designer created that thing. She was going to make me very uncomfortable tonight.

"How do I look?"

"Delectable, now let's go. I swear if you walk back into that closet, I'm going to carry you out of here; naked or clothed."

"Fine," she grabbed her clutch and walked out the door. I followed her and we waited for the elevator to ascend.

"Is Taylor taking us?"

"No, I gave him and Gail the night off."

"They deserve it. They work too damn hard to please you."

"It's their job to please their boss."

"Then they deserve a raise cause you my friend, are very hard to please."

We arrived at the restaurant in record time due to my "unnecessary fast and furious" driving. Elliot was already waiting inside.

"Anastasia!" he exclaimed and hugged her.

I pulled out Ana's seat for her and she took it after letting go of Elliot. "Brother," Elliot turned to hug me. I took my seat next to Ana and Elliot took his across the table from us.

"So how've you been girl? My brother treating you right?" Elliot asked and Ana nodded her head before reaching for my hand.

"He's being the perfect boyfriend."

Elliot chuckled. "You two are so cute." He smiled at us and I shook my head. My phone rang and I let go of Ana's hand to answer it. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I answer as Elliot and Ana engaged in conversation.

"Mr. Grey?"

"Yes."

"I'm Lionel Hills. I'm the representing lawyer of Leila Williams."

"Okay, why are you calling me?"

"I'm afraid I have bad news sir. Miss Williams committed suicide."

I almost dropped my phone from utter shock. "What? How?"

"She had been collecting her pills over the past month and overdosed last night in her room."

I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Her funeral is set for Tuesday. If you like to attend, I can email you the information. She doesn't have much family and your name was on the list of people to contact."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry for your lost Mr. Grey." I hang up immediately and all the emotions from the night I found out our baby was gone, came rushing back to me. I realized Ana and Elliot had stopped talking and were both looking at me.

"Christian? Who was that?" she reached for my hand and I grasped it tightly.

"Leila died."


	19. Chapter 18

**Famous Five**

 **Chapter 18**

I closed the door to the car. Ana was waiting for me, patiently waiting on the other side. I gave Taylor the go ahead to drive. We pulled away from the curb. I took one last look out towards the grave of Leila Williams.

I continued to watch the surrounding outside my window. We had missed the funeral but Ana was adamant on me coming out to Chicago. She wanted me to see her to find some closure. I can feel my love's gaze from beside me.

I haven't said much during the trip here. I've said less since we arrived. She was worried but I didn't want to talk about this. Ever since that call, I've been conflicted about my feelings for Leila. We had the connection of parents to our unborn child and that was the only relationship we shared. I had no other feelings for her but no matter what happened between us, I still cared for her.

Ten minutes later we had pulled up to our hotel. We're spending the night and heading back to Seattle late tomorrow morning. I held the door for Ana as Taylor grabbed our bags from the trunk.

"Are you hungry?" I ask Ana as we entered our hotel room. She looked around at the hotel but shook her head.

"No, but we can order something if you are." I shake my head too.

"I'm just going to step out and make a few calls." I walk out to the terrace and close the doors. I inhaled a breath of the cool, crisp air.

I couldn't believe she was gone. I mean, I know she's in a better place but I thought her condition was improving. Her doctors kept me up to date on her depression state monthly. They said she was getting better and then this happened. I close my eyes and leaned against the rail.

I pulled out my phone and replied to a few emails and returned a few calls that I missed. The door behind me opened and Ana joined me on the terrace.

She extended a glass to me with gold amber liquid sitting over ice. I stared down at it then up at her.

"You seem like you need it." She whispered and I took it from her. I took a gentle sip and reveled at the taste. I wasn't a huge drinker but I knew when to appreciate a good whiskey.

"Thanks."

We remained quiet as I stared down at the busy streets of Chicago. "You know; I didn't love her. I don't think I ever did, even when she told me she was pregnant. Although I wasn't ready for fatherhood; I was willing to stick it with her. I wasn't going to leave her to take care of a child all by herself. He was my responsibility too. Then when I received the call about her losing the baby; a part of me was lost. I was actually looking forward to being a dad after thinking about it. It's just…" I stopped and turned to her.

I grabbed her hands in mine and brought them to my lips for a gently kiss. "If I ever lose you, I'll go insane. I don't know what I would do without you." Her eyes glimmered with tears and she shook her head.

"You're never going to lose me."

I leaned down to kiss her and pull her into my arms; resting my chin on top of her head. "I love you so damn much."

* * *

Three weeks later, we were sitting in my penthouse. Each of us were on our laptops, taking care of some work. Music was drifting from my record player as we work in content.

George Jones' soulful voice was rifting through the air when Ana lifted her gaze from her laptop to stare at me. "What?" I asked without removing my eyes from my laptop.

"You listen to country?" she asked, stunned.

I chuckled. "Yes I do. But not the crap on the radio these days. I mean the real country from the 80's and 90's. No one beats Mr. Jones."

She laughed and shook her head. The doorbell rang and we both looked at each other. "Where we expecting someone?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I don't think so." I set my laptop on the coffee table and walked over to open the door.

"Hey, Jackson. What's up?"

"Can I come in?" he asked and I gave him a nod. I closed the door and went to meet Ana in the living room.

"So I come bearing good news." He said as he took a seat on the love seat. I resumed my spot next to Ana.

"Okay," Ana spoke and we both waited for him to continue.

"We visited the doctor today. Baby's healthy and perfect. Three months along and I'm counting down the days till I see my little girl."

Ana's eyes light up. "A girl?" she jumped up and Jackson nodded. "Oh my god!" she squealed and ran over to hug him.

"Congrats Jackson." I smile before shaking his hand.

"Thanks. Oh and one more thing. The F5's annual charity ball is happening in two weeks. I'm planning on proposing to Sylvia and I need your guys' help."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited!" Ana hugged her brother again.

"Anything for you Jackson." I responded with a smile.

 **AN: So I've resumed school and I'm going to be extremely busy this semester. So please be patient, I'll try and get some stuff up soon.**


	20. Chapter 19

Famous Five

Chapter 19

"Everything needs to be perfect!" Jackson mutters into his phone before hanging up. I sip on my whiskey and stare at him. We're currently at this year's F5 Charity Ball. Ana had gone off to distract Sylvia, leaving us guys alone. Jackson was really stressing about his proposal. He had gone through the trouble of hiring an actual live band for entertainment.

In our younger years, Jackson would drag me to karaoke bars just so he can show off. He sure caught a lot of girls' attention with his mic skills. Sometimes those girls would divert their attention to me. But since we launched the company, he's put his 'music career' behind him. He has a guitar laying around in his apartment and when he needs to unwind, he'll play around with it.

"Jackson, calm down. Nothing's going to go wrong." Just as the words slipped from my mouth, a large spark occurred near the stage. Everyone was surprised by it, including us. Staff rushed to extinguish it with a fire extinguisher and Jackson groaned.

"Seriously? You and your big mouth Christian." I smile apologetically as we rush towards the scene to try and figure out what happened.

"I told you not to plug your amp into that outlet, look now the half the stage is without electricity!" the drummer complained at the lead bass player.

Jackson ran his hand through his once perfect hair in frustration. I wrap an arm around his shoulders. "Dude, I got this handled. Go spend time with your soon to be fiancée." I push him back towards the crowd.

I turn back around looked at the stage. Half the lights were out. Then it all came to me. "Get everything off the stage." I ordered.

We all took our seats after the silent auction. The group sat dead center that had a direct view of the stage. "Hey, where's Jackson?" Sylvia asked, looking around at the table. Ana could barely contain her squeal and I grasped her knee firmly to keep her in check.

With no answer from anybody, the lights dim and the room is completely dark. A bright spot light shines on the stage and a guitar leaning in its stand. Everyone watched with awe. I can literally feel Ana smiling from beside me. I slid my hand into hers and gave it a squeeze.

Jackson took his sweet time walking onto the stage and grabbing the guitar in his hand. "Forgive me if I sound out of tune, it's been awhile since I've actually sang in front of an audience." He sits down on the stool and gives the strings a strum. I moved my eyes over to Sylvia and watch her watch her love. She wasn't quite sure what to take of this.

"This song is for the love of my life and the mother of my child. Before I met her, I was a boy who was looking for fun and danger. I never in my life thought I would wind up with a special woman like her. I never thought I would settle down and start my own family. I was rather happy with my bachelor lifestyle. But now I know that this life I have is a thousand times better than what my past life could have ever offered. So to my love, Sylvia. I thank you so much for making me the man I am today. You are my whole reason for breathing and I can't wait to see that little baby that will be the perfect mix of me and you."

He starts strumming the beginning to the song.

 _I'll sell this old guitar my grandpa gave to me_

 _To put food on this table and I guarantee_

 _I'll always make you proud you chose me to be your man_

 _There's nothing I won't do to keep that gold ring on your hand_

 _Whatever it takes_

 _Whatever you need_

 _I'll be the rock, you can count on me_

 _And I know from time to time, there'll be a mountain I can't climb_

 _But I promise you somehow I'll find a way_

 _Whatever it takes_

 _If I need to work three jobs when the baby comes_

 _I'll roll up my sleeves and get it done_

 _There might be blisters on my hands_

 _But I never once complain_

 _When you hold me in your arms, baby I won't feel the pain_

 _Whatever it takes_

 _Whatever you need_

 _I'll be the rock, you can count on me_

 _And I know from time to time, there'll be a mountain I can't climb_

 _But I promise you somehow I'll find a way_

 _Whatever it takes_

 _Whatever it takes_

 _Whatever you need_

 _I'll be the rock, you can count on me_

 _And I know from time to time, there'll be a mountain I can't climb_

 _But I promise you somehow I'll find a way_

 _I'll be there every night and every day_

 _Whatever it takes_

The song ends and we all sit and watch silently as Jackson walks off the stage and towards us. He gets down on one knee before Sylvia whose crying and smiling at her soon to be fiancé.

"My love, will you give me the greatest pleasure of becoming my wife?" he pops open the ring box to show the Tiffany diamond ring. Ana helped him picked it out: a 2.3 carat diamond ring with studded diamond band. I couldn't have picked a better ring myself.

Sylvia couldn't form words so she just nodded enthusiastically and got up to jump into Jackson's arms. He stood up in time to catch her and swing her around before placing her down and sliding the ring onto her finger. He dipped her and kissed her sweetly.

Everyone started clapping and cameras started flashing. Ana got up and went to go hug her brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law. I walked over and hugged Sylvia, congratulating her on bagging Jackson. She laughed at me with tears in her eyes and the biggest smile on her face.

Needless to say the celebration went on late into the night until we were drunk out of our minds. Taylor had picked us up and dropped us off home. We leaned against the back wall of the elevator as it lifted us up to the penthouse. My head was bent back and leaning against the cool metal wall as Ana sighed. I opened my eyes to peek at her and she was smiling.

"What's up babe?" I asked and she snapped out of her reverie.

"I'm just so happy for Sylvia and my brother." She smiles back at me and I nod in agreement.

"She got the perfect proposal, all thanks to you."

I shift to face her and drag her in closer to me. I lean my forehead against hers. "Well it's nothing compared to what I have planned." Her eyes lift up to mine with curiosity.

"You plan on making me Mrs. Christian Grey one day?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have anybody else."

"What if I don't want to be Mrs. Christian Grey?" she jokes.

"That's a mean thing to say Miss Steele." She giggles as we step out of the elevator and through the door of the penthouse. We enter our bedroom, shredding our clothes along the way. With sleepiness clouding our brains, we slip into bed.

"I love you Mr. Grey."

"And I love you future Mrs. Grey."

 **AN: Song by DJ Miller, 'Whatever it Takes'. Spring break is on, so I have a little time to unwind and write! :) yay!**


	21. Chapter 20

Famous Five 

Chapter 20

"You want a what now?" I ask her again as I swallow a piece of my omelet.

"I want a corgi." Ana responds.

"Why?"

"Cause they're so adorable. Look," she shows me a picture of a small, tan dog on her phone.

"Baby, we don't have room for a dog. Besides they're messy."

"We? Oh no, he'll be staying with me in my apartment downstairs so you don't have to worry about him. I'll take care of his mess. He's going to be potty trained so well, he'll go on command."

"Downstairs? But you spend most of your time up here with me."

"True, but I've always wanted a dog. Mom and dad had always told me no cause I lived under their roof but now that I'm out on my own, I can finally get one. You're not going to tell me no, are you?"

I pause and think about how I can tell her no without actually saying the word no. "Okay, but why not one that can protect you like a German shepherd? Or a golden retriever."

"No, I want this one. It's so cute." She pushes her phone back in my face again, this time with a picture of a black and white one.

"Where will you get this dog?"

"I've already contacted a breeder in Portland. I can't wait to go see him!"

"Portland? How in the world are you getting there and whose going with you?"

She sets down her phone and turns her body completely towards me. "Christian, you're not my father. I'll be fine, driving on my own. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"You're not going by yourself. I'll come with."

"No, you have your huge acquisition of Fell Corp tomorrow that you've been working on for the past three weeks."

"I'll get one of the other guys to do it."

"Nonsense. You know the file better than any of the other guys. You're staying here and not coming with me."

"I'm not letting my girlfriend drive to Portland by herself." I finish my breakfast and stand up to slide on my jacket. She cranes her neck to look up at me. "Either I go with you or you let Taylor come with."

"Fine," she stands up and I smile down at her. I won. "I'll let Taylor know he's going on a road trip with me." She smiles and kisses my cheek.

"You rather have Taylor go than me?"

"Only in this circumstance because you have a big meeting tomorrow. Now have a good day at work. I'll see you later."

"Now I know why you requested these next three days off." I murmur and she gives me another heart melting smile.

"Love you honey." She yells as she disappears into the bedroom. I can't believe she's getting a dog.

The next morning after kissing her and sending her off with Taylor, I made my way to the office for my big meeting with Fell Corp. Gideon was waiting for me at the elevator doors.

"Morning Christian." Gideon gave me a curt nod before sipping on his latte.

"Morning…why are you gracing me with your presence this morning?" I ask while walking towards my office.

"To tell you that the owner of Fell Corp is in boardroom one." I stop and turn to face him.

"And?"

"He said something about how he doesn't want to sell his astounding tech company to us anymore."

I frown. What the fuck? "Gideon, what in the hell are you talking about?"

"That's all he told me when I ran into in the hall."

I growl and march towards the boardroom hall.

I stop before storming into the room. I need to calm down and go in with a level head. I can lose this acquisition if I don't keep calm. I open the door and step in to find Mr. Fell. Except, he's not alone like I expected.

"Ah Mr. Grey." The elder gentlemen stood up, pushing his chair all the way back to allow his potbelly enough room so he can stand up to greet me.

But I wasn't interested in the owner, I was more interested in the man known as Grant Castle. Also known as the mogul who's taking the business world by the storm. Three years ago, he sold his startup company for 5.4 billion dollars and now is acquiring firms left and right to add to his new empire. He's never gotten in it with F5 however, till now.

"Mr. Fell." I shook the older man's hand and offered him a warm smile.

"Mr. Grey, have you had the chance to meet Grant Castle?"

"No, I don't believe I have. Mr. Castle, so nice to finally meet you." I extended my hand first to show dominance and Castle took my hand.

"Likewise Mr. Grey. I believe Mr. Fell has some bad news for you today." He cut to the chase. I shift my eyes over to Fell.

"Ah yes, I'm terribly sorry Mr. Grey. I know we were supposed to finalize our deal but I had received some information and I have decided I don't want to sell my company." I shift my eyes back to Castle, who is smugly smiling.

"Mr. Fell, maybe we should talk about it before you make a final decision."

"Oh I've already made a decision Mr. Grey." Fell looks to Castle.

"Is that why Mr. Castle is here? To tell me that he's the new owner of Fell Corp?"

"Goodness no," Castle chuckles. "I didn't buy Fell Corp. He's merging it with the already successful company of Jensen Tech."

"Which you happen to own." I inquiry.

"Well yes but I don't run or completely own Fell Corp. Mr. Fell can appoint anyone he pleases to run the company when he retires. I'm just simply here to keep his company alive."

"The paperwork has already been done Mr. Grey. I just came here to tell you in person, out of respect."

"Right, well I appreciate it Mr. Fell. I'm sorry things didn't work out."

"Me either, hopefully this doesn't ruin our friendship."

"Not at all Mr. Fell."

He nods and shakes my hand before leaving. Castle grabs his phone off the table and stuffs it into his suit jacket before buttoning it.

"I hope this isn't the last time we see each other Mr. Grey."

I stare him down. "Me either." I try not to sneer as I said the words and watched as he leaves. As soon as they both are gone, Gideon enters the boardroom.

"The hell was Grant Castle doing here?" he asks, pointing in the direction they left.

"Stealing our company." I mutter, squeezing my hand into a fist and hitting the table, hard.


	22. Chapter 21

Famous Five

Chapter 21

"What the hell?" I heard Christian's voice coming from the living room. I set down my spoon and rush out to see him standing over my new puppy. A small bark is directed at Christian and I can't help the small smile.

"Hey baby," I greet him and he lifts his attention away from the puppy. He sets his eyes on me and I can instantly tell he's had a long day.

"You got him." Christian states before walking towards me.

"Yeah, it was like love at first sight. I knew I had to get him right away."

"I thought he was going to stay in your apartment?"

"Oh he is but I thought we spend our first night together, with you." I kiss him.

"Hmm…it's good to see you." He pulls me into a hug and a sigh of relief leaves his body.

"What's wrong?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Later, what you got cooking?" he takes off his jacket and drapes it over the back of the couch before starting toward the kitchen. I follow suit.

"My mom's famous spaghetti sauce." I smirk at him. I knew it was a favorite of his from the few times he had visited us over the years.

"You didn't tell me you knew your mom's famous spaghetti sauce recipe."

"A girl can't reveal all her tricks." I wink at him and he chuckles. The puppy follows us into the kitchen and barks at Christian again.

"Does he not like me?" Christian takes a seat at the breakfast bar and I shrug.

"Maybe he's just curious."

"Or maybe he knows I'm alpha and he's not superior than me."

"Oh come on, we all know if anyone's alpha around here, it's me." I state and Christian smirks at me. "What should we name him?"

"You haven't thought of a name yet? That's surprising."

"Are you going to mock me or help me pick out a name?"

"Pick anything you want."

"So helpful." I turn off the stove and hand Christian a bowl. I grab the small dog bowl I bought earlier out of my bag, scoop some kibble and feed it to my nameless puppy.

After hearing the satisfying chewing of him, I grab my own bowl and join Christian at the breakfast bar. "So what's got you all tensed up?" I ask him and he sets down his fork.

"First of all, this is amazing. I might request you to cook this every night."

"No, mom's special spaghetti sauce is only for special occasions. Tonight, I brought home my puppy so we're celebrating."

"Every day I spend with you is special."

I grin at him and he smiles. He knows he got me. "That was extremely cheesy but sweet. Quit changing the subject. What happened today?"

"Possibly the one thing that I thought would never happen to me."

"Which is?"

"I lost the Fell Corp contract."

I scrunch up my eyebrows in confusion. "I thought the contract was pretty much done. All you had to do was get his signature."

"So did I. Have you heard of Grant Castle?"

"Who hasn't? What does he have to do with Fell Corp?"

"He bought them out from under our noses."

"What? How?"

"I have no idea."

"Has he ever targeted you before."

"No, he has never targeted me or any of the other four. We've always had too much respect for him; plus he's fairly new to the game so we tend to not bother with the new kids."

"That's odd. Maybe he's trying to make a statement."

"Whatever it is, he's picking on the wrong people. Maybe it's just a one-time thing and he'll leave us alone."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, I'm going to let this one go. I'll find another tech company."

"Doesn't sound like the hard-ass Christian I know."

He smirks. "Guess you soften me up."

"Aw, what, no! I can't be the reason why you're not fighting for your company. if I'm affecting your business intelligence then we can't be together anymore. This has to end before you go completely soft." I sarcastically remark.

He sets down his fork, pulls me into his lap and lays a breath taking kiss on me. I pull away, a little light-headed from his random fierceness.

"Don't ever joke about letting us go." He kisses me again. A little bark interrupts us and we pull away to look down at him. He's sitting at our feet, smiling up at us.

"Gosh, he's too adorable!" I gush and Christian snorts. I hit him playfully in the chest.

"He needs a name…how about Mackie?"

"Hmm…Mackie…I like it." I get off Christian's lap and get down on my knees next to Mack.

"Hi Mackie! Do you like your name?" he barks and jumps into my lap. "Daddy chose a good name for you huh?" I lift him up and stare at Christian.

"Daddy?" Christian laughs.

"Yes Daddy and I'm Mommy." Mackie lets out a fit of barks and I giggle. "Let's go introduce you to Uncle Jackson and Auntie Sylvia." I carry him into the living room and sit on the couch. I grab my phone and facetime Sylvia.

She appears on the screen moments later. "Hi sis," she greets us.

"Hi Slyv, I have someone I want you to meet." I grab Mackie in my other hand and bring into the frame. Sylvia instantly lights up and gushes over him.

I hear shuffling in the background and my brother shows up in the frame. "Mackie, say hi to Uncle Jackson!"

"Oh good lord, you got a dog."

"She did." Christian plops down next to us.

"I did, and he's so cute. I want to take him to work with me tomorrow."

"No pets in the office." Jackson exclaims and I roll my eyes at him. "Why did you get such a tiny dog? Why not a German shepherd or a golden retriever or a great Dane?"

"His size is what makes him so adorable."

I set down Mackie. "Any who, how's married life?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic. This honeymoon was exactly what we needed." Sylvia responds and leans into Jackson.

"Aw that's great!"

"The sex has been great too." Jackson speaks and I cringe.

"Eww, gross. I don't want to hear about that."

"Mackie, no!" I hear Christian exclaim for next to me. Before I can respond, Christian is moving towards Mackie. He picks up my puppy and I spot the massacre on the floor.

Christian's suit jacket is in shreds. "What happened?" Sylvia asks and I sigh.

"Mackie just destroyed Christian's jacket. Got to go. Love you lots, bye!" I hang up and rush towards Mackie and take him from Christian.

Christian bends down to pick up the pieces of his suit jacket. He turns to me and frowns at Mackie. "He's sorry," I apologetically smile.

Christian shakes his head. "You're lucky I love you too much to make you get rid of that thing."

I giggle and lean in to kiss him. "And I love you too."


	23. Chapter 22

**Famous Five**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Christian**

* * *

I wake up to an empty bed, something I'm not use to. I hear feet pattering in the kitchen so I get up to investigate. Ana's in one of my large dress shirts, bending down and scooping out a cup of dog food. I can't help but stare at the legs of my amazing girl and wondering if she's wearing anything under.

Her little devil is sitting by his bowl and waiting patiently for his breakfast. After dropping the cup of kibble into his bowl, she stands and turns around to find me leaning against the wall with my arms crossed against my bare chest.

"Morning," she greets me with a smile and I give her one in return.

"It would have been a better morning if I woke up to you." I respond, moving closer to her and she shrugs.

"He was scratching against the door and I couldn't ignore him. He was hungry." She looks back to Mackie before walking the rest of the way to meet me. I open up my arms to welcome her and she kisses me. I deepen the kiss and grab her leg, pulling it around my waist.

"Oh, um, sorry." Taylor interrupts us. We pull away and I watch as she blushes a deep shade of red.

"What's up Taylor?" I ask, readjusting myself before turning to face him.

"A package arrived for you earlier this morning. The card said to open as soon as possible."

I finally notice the brown package in his hand and accept it from him. I set it down on the coffee table before lifting the lid. "What is it?" Ana asks as soon as she composes herself.

"A box of cigars." There's another card stowed inside.

 _A token of my sincere apologies_ _Christian. I would like to set up a meeting. – G. Castle_

Why was he apologizing? Why did he want to meet? Ana is standing next to me and I hand her the card. Her brow scrunches up after she read the card. "That's quite odd."

"It sure is."

"Wonder what he wants."

"Only one way to find out."

"Do you even smoke?" she asks and I shake my head.

"No so he'll be getting these back." I close the lid and leave the box on the table. "Taylor, we'll be ready in half an hour."

"Yes sir."

When we make it to the F5 Tower, some special guests are waiting for us. "Jackson! Sylvia!" Ana screams as soon as she sees them.

"Hi baby sis," Jackson hugs Ana tightly. Ana moves onto Sylvia and I shake hands with Jackson.

"Back so early?" I ask and he shrugs.

"We missed you guys and well I was itching to come back to work."

"When did you get in?"

"This morning at 4."

"You should be sleeping."

"I can't, we're so off on the time here so I rather I get some work in. Sylvia is going to check in at work too so she's just dropping me off."

"Yeah, I should go but Ana, we need to get together!" Sylvia states and Ana nods her consent. Sylvia kisses Jackson goodbye.

We start towards the private elevator. "So how was the honeymoon?" Ana asks and Jackson gives her the PG rated details of their time in Italy and Rome. Ana gushes over the romantic sceneries that one day, she hopes to visit. I pretty much can guarantee that she will.

As soon as we enter the top floor, business picks up. Jackson's assistant meets him at the door and gives him all the details of what he's been missing. I get handed a new assignment from Gabriel and Ana is rushed into a boardroom.

When I finally catch a break, my cellphone goes off on my desk. I pick it up, not bothering to look at who's calling me.

"Hello."

"Well I had hoped you would have called me on setting up a meeting Christian."

Grant Castle. "Sorry, I've been busy. How did you get this number?"

"I've got my people as I'm sure you have yours. We're both very similar, you and I."

"I assure you, we're both very different." Silence on the other end.

"So can we meet?"

"To talk about what exactly?"

"Something important."

"If it's about Fell Corp, I don't really think it's necessary."

"No, of course not. It's more personal than that."

"Why the apology cigars?"

"As a token of friendship. I think we started off on the wrong foot. I shouldn't have attacked you or your company like that."

"Unfortunately I don't smoke."

"Then I can certainly send something in place of those cigars."

"Not needed, if you want to meet then we can just do that."

"Great, tonight at my bar on fifth street at 6."

"I'll be there." I hang up and stare at my phone. We have never met till the other day, what personal thing can we even be talking about?

I call Taylor. "Have Justin do a background check on Grant Castle. I want to know everything there is to know about this guy."

"Sure thing boss."

* * *

I put Ana in a Audi sedan with Sawyer when 6 o'clock comes around; kissing her goodbye and promising to see her at home shortly. She doesn't fight me on it, the long days' worth of work tiring her out.

I get in a separate car with Taylor, giving him directions to Castle's nightclub. The place is empty, not yet opening till 9. The door is opened however as I walk in. Taylor follows suit. The bar is empty except for the bartender stocking up for tonight.

"Ah Mr. Grey?" he asks and I nod. "Mr. Castle is taking care of some work in his office but he'll be out shortly."

"Thank you." I take a seat as Taylor stands beside me.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"No, I'm fine."

He goes back to stocking the bar as I wait. I hate waiting. A few minutes later, Castle is walking out with a young woman who is writing down whatever he is spewing. He walks over to me and the girls disappears down the stairs.

"Christian," he gives me a warm smile and extend his hand.

"Castle," I take his hand in a firm grasp.

"Anything Ronald can get you here?" he asks and I shake my head. "Alright, the usual Ronald, thank you." He takes the seat next to me.

"So why the meeting Castle?"

"Oh, straight to the point; alrighty then. Tell me Christian, do you know who your father is?"

His question took me off guard. "What does that have anything to do with this?"

"You said on the phone that we're very different. Well it turns out we share a lot more in common than you think. It seems that we share the same DNA." I go silent, not believing what he just said. "We're brothers Christian, we share the same father."

I scowl at him as he drinks his whiskey. He opens his jacket, pulls out some paperwork and hand it over to me. "All the proof you need is in there. If you want a blood test done, I'm game."

I shove the paper into my jacket pocket and get up without saying a word. "Christian." Castle stands up with me too.

I start walking away with Taylor in tow. I slam the car door close as soon as I get in and Taylor revs up the ignition before pulling us into traffic. This can't be true.


	24. Chapter 23

Famous Five

Chapter 23

I told Taylor to keep driving, not wanting to go home to Ana yet. The words "We're brothers Christian" kept ringing in my head. How is this possible? I mean yeah, I never actually knew my biological father but I never put into thought that I would have any siblings from that low life scumbag.

It's around 10 at night, three hours after I left Castle and I still haven't find the courage to look at the paperwork that proves his allegations are correct. The papers sitting in my coat pocket start to feel heavy. I shouldn't even care about these papers. They might be true or false, it doesn't matter.

I grew to learn not to care for my actual father. Carrick Grey is and always will be my father. I hit the button to roll down the privacy window. "Take me home Taylor."

"Right away sir."

We get home before midnight, I guess Taylor had drove farther than I thought. We both take the elevator up to the penthouse. Before I get off, I turn to my closest friend. "Keep this between us."

"Of course sir."

I walk into the bedroom to find Ana fast asleep. I wonder how long she stayed up, waiting for me.

I shed off my clothes and get in beside her. I pull her close, taking in a deep breath of her scent. This is home. This is my happy place. As long as I have her by my side, I'll be content. She stirs in my arms and I watch as her eyes flutter open.

"Hey," she smiles sleepily at me. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight. Go back to sleep, sorry I woke you."

"What happened?"

"Nothing to worry about."

"Okay, did you eat?"

I give her a small chuckle. "We're lying in bed, near midnight and you're worried if I've eaten yet?"

"Well I mean I have to keep you fed. Why else are you keeping me around for?"

I smile. "Well you're good for the sex also."

She laughs at my comment. "I love you."

"And I you." She turns around in my arms and fall fast asleep.

When I came to, Ana was gone and the sun was shining through the curtains. I get up and take a shower before walking to the kitchen to find breakfast on the table and a cup of coffee on the side.

Ana's back is to me. Mackie is off in the corner eating his breakfast.

I take a seat and eat my toast and egg whites. I gulp down everything because I didn't get a chance to eat last night. She turns around and I notice she's giving me the silent treatment.

I set down my fork. "Okay, what did I do wrong?"

"You lied to me." She frowns at me as she sets another plate of food in front of me.

"You have to be more specific babe." She turns back around.

"You lied about last night."

"Ana, stop beating around the bush."

She turns to face me again and opens the drawer, pulling out the papers that I've been ignoring. She slams them in front of me.

"Where'd you find that?"

"In your jacket pocket. I saw it laying on the chair and I know how much you hate messes so I grabbed it to give to Gail to take to the dry cleaners. These papers fell out. Castle's logo is on the front. What aren't you telling me?"

I sigh. "You haven't opened them yet have you?"

"No, I have a sense of personal privacy but why would you not tell me about this, whatever this is."

"I haven't even open it myself." I glare at the haunting papers. Ana comes around and sits next to me.

"Christian, what is going on?"

"I met with Castle last night. He claims that we're brothers. Apparently, we share the same dad."

She looks confusingly at me. "How in the world is that possible?"

"Well I never knew who my real father was and I didn't care enough to know. Apparently those papers prove that we are in fact brothers."

"Why haven't you opened it?"

"My biological father is something I have left in the past. He didn't care enough about me so why should I give him the time of day? Once Carrick and Grace adopted me, I left every bad thing about my childhood behind."

"But weren't you ever curious about who he is? Why he left you?"

"No, all I know is that he's a real dirt bag for leaving me with a drug-abused mother."

"Christian, maybe this will bring some closure to you. Or at least give you some insight into why Castle has suddenly put the spotlight on you and F5. I think deep down inside, you want to know if Castle is telling the truth or you wouldn't have taken those papers. You could have left it with him."

I sigh, she's right but I don't want to go digging back through my fucked up childhood. I didn't spend years trying to forget it for nothing.

"Can you give me some time alone?"

She nods and kisses me on the cheek before disappearing down the hall. I grab the paper envelope and stare at it. Now or never.

I slide open the top flap and empty the contents onto the table. On top of the packet is a short bio on the man that's supposedly my father. Attached to it is a picture of him. I thumb through the rest of the packet to find more stuff on him and then a letter attached to the back with a business card.

 _Christian,_

 _I know this might be hard to believe. I didn't believe it either when I first found out. I want to let you know that I have met him. He's lying in a hospital bed in Manhattan, diagnosed with stage 4 cancer. He's got two months left._

 _I know you probably want cold hard evidence that this is real so I suggest we both go see him and have the hospital draw blood for a paternity test. I swear to you that this isn't a hoax._

 _Grant J. Castle_

I leave the contents on the table and grab my cell. I need to get this over with or I'll drive myself crazy.

Andrea picks up on the first ring. "Yes sir?"

"I need you to get the jet ready for me. Cancel the rest of my day, in fact the next two days. Cancel Miss Steele's too."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"No, thank you." I hang up and go in search of Ana.


	25. Chapter 24

Famous Five

Chapter 24

I don't know how long we've been in the air. It's been small talk and silence between me and Ana as I ponder what to say when I see him.

All my life, I didn't care enough to find the man whose responsible for me being alive. I didn't care to find the man who also abandoned me. Suddenly, he appears before me in the form of a last dying wish; his last dying wish to see me.

I've been rubbing my right palm with my left thumb the entire flight, not noticing that Ana has been staring at me.

"Penny for your thought?" she asks, snapping me out of my thoughts and I shift my gaze to her.

"Sorry, doing a lot of thinking."

"I can help you make sense of it all."

I take a deep breath and swivel my chair to face her. "I've gone my entire life not giving my father a second thought. I mean sure it bothered me as a kid, not having a father around until Garrick came along. He's always been the real father to me. He taught me so much: how to throw a ball, how to ride a bike, how to drive. He's done so much that I can never repay him back. Now all of a sudden, this man wants to see me and claims to be my father."

"It's a lot to process. I can't imagine what you're feeling like."

I sigh and nod. "I just don't know what to say to him." She doesn't give me a response in words. Instead, she gets up from her seat and walks over to me. I lean back in my chair as she lowers herself into my lap. My arm wraps around her and I inhale her scent. It calms me instantly and clears my head.

"Whatever happens from here on out, I'll be by your side."

"I know, and I love you for that." I kiss her softly.

We arrive in Manhattan well late into the night. Taylor had called ahead and rented us a car and it was sitting in the parking lot of the private terminal. I grab our bags and toss them in before we sped off towards our hotel. Once we check in and take the elevator to our room, we instantly knock out from the long travel and stressful day.

I only wake when I hear voices coming from the living room and the smell of bacon cooking. I groan my protest of getting up. I slip on a shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms before walking outside.

"Yeah, he's been really stressed about it. Hopefully this meeting will bring him some sort of closure." I hear Ana speak.

"It helped me make amends." I hear Castle's rumbling voice echo. I step into the adjoining kitchen and living room. Both of them turn to face me.

"Hey babe," Ana greets me with a small smile. Castle's in the middle of chewing his bacon when he flashes me a smile.

"Morning sunshine." He comments. I grunt my disapproval at him. I walk over to my girl and pull in her for a quick peck.

"Why are two conversing so early this morning?" I mutter before picking up a piece of bacon to chew on.

"I'm a morning person." Castle munches on another piece of bacon before moving on to his eggs. "Your girl makes a hell of a breakfast."

"So did you just come here to force my girlfriend into cooking you breakfast?"

"No, she willingly offered and I graciously accepted. Anyways, I came to check up on you. We're supposed to meet Dad at 10."

I scowl at the word 'dad'.

Ana sets up a plate of food for me and I eat it beside her. Even when we're away from home, she still wants to cook our meals. "I'll be there. There's no need to check up on me."

"Christian, I know this is going to be hard on you but try to remember this is a dying man."

"A dying man? Are you kidding me? He abandoned me!" How dare he suggest I take it easy on this deadbeat father?

"He abandoned me too. But I've come to terms with how much he fucked up with both of us. But it's his last dying wish to amend all his wrongs. So just give him a chance."

"I'm giving him a chance by showing up here." I snarl, clenching my fist around my fork. Ana's hand covers mine and my temper diffuses.

"We'll meet you at the hospital okay Grant?" Ana spoke up and Castle shifted his eyes over to her.

He simply nods, getting the hint to leave. After the door closes shut, Ana turns to me.

"He's just trying to help."

"Yeah, well nobody asked him to." I go back to my food.

She sighs and grabs both of my hands in hers. I look up at her face. "Your father is trying and I know you may hate him but at least give him a shot to bring closure to your strained relationship. Also this can be a bonding moment for you and Grant."

"I already have a family Ana; I don't need another one."

"Then think of it as adding to the family you already have. Grant seems like a generally nice guy."

"Whatever, I'm taking a shower." I get up and leave my plate of food with Ana.

By the time it reaches 10 o'clock, we're standing in front of the hospital. Ana gives me reassuring look and squeeze my hand for good measure. I take a deep breath and step inside.

We take the elevator to the 3rd floor and round the corner to find Castle talking to an older woman. He spots us and steps towards us.

"Glad to see you made it."

"I said I would be here, didn't I?"

"Right, Mary, I like you to meet my long lost brother Christian Grey and his girlfriend, Anastasia Steele." He introduces us to the woman. She comes to us and shakes my hand gently.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Christian. I know Frank will be elated that you are here." She gives me a warm smile. I only nod.

"He's right this way," she shows us down the hall to the room where he was located.

 _Francis Allen_ was written on the document outside the door. Nobody says anything as I stare at his name.

Ana squeezes my hand. "I'll be right out here if you need me." She whispers and kisses my shoulder. She lets go of my hand and I turn the door knob before stepping inside the room.

The first thing I notice is the slow beeping noise of the heart monitor and a dozen of flowers sitting on the bedside table. I shift my eyes to the bed where an old gentleman is sleeping in.

His eyes are closed and he has a tube attached to his nose, signaling he has trouble breathing on his own. I don't move from my spot, afraid that everything will fall apart if I did.

Slowly his eyes open and it takes him awhile before his gaze sets on me. I stuff my hands inside my jean pockets, not sure what to do or say.

It takes him a moment to realize who I am. The silence between us is deafening.

"Son," he whispers so low I can barely hear it but I do. The word that I never thought I would hear from my biological father.

I walk over closer to his bedside. "So you're my real father." I state and his brown eyes look up at me.

"Yeah I am." He croaks. He starts coughing and asks for water and I hand him the small cup from the bedside table. He drinks it and hands it back to me. I set it down.

"Thank you for coming to see me." I turn my attention back to him.

"Sure thing."

"You must have a lot of questions for me."

I don't respond immediately. "I'm sure you're wondering why I left you with your mother."

"That's one of the many questions I want to ask you."

He nods. "I'm not going to bullshit you. I was afraid of being a father. I was so far gone into my drug addiction and drug business that I was afraid of bringing you into my fucked up world."

"So you left me behind in an even more fucked up world with an abusive and drug addict of a mother?"

He closes his eyes and sigh. "I'm so sorry Christian. I wish I can take it all back but I can't."

"No you can't."

"And I don't have much time left to make up for it. So anything you want, I'll do my best to give you. I have a little money."

"I don't want your money. I don't need it."

He chuckles and I stare at him, confused. "Who would of thought that my two boys grow up to become successful men?"

"Look, I don't know why you wanted me here."

"To bring closure to us. I'm a dying man son, there's not much left in the world that I want. The one thing I want to be able to say when I go is that I made amends with my sons. Grant seems to have forgiven me. Now I just want your forgiveness."

"Fine, you can have it."

"Christian, I know you hate me for what I've done but please, son."

"Please what? Tell you that I want a budding relationship with my long lost half-brother? That I want you to play the role of the adorning father in your last few months here on earth? That I can move on, knowing my biological father reached out to me before he died so he can be happy as he goes?"

"Christian-"

"No, let me talk. I don't give two shits about what you want. You abandoned me when I needed you the most! I was adopted by a caring and loving father who is ten times the man you are. I'm sorry you're dying, but I can't forgive you for leaving me! I am your son; you are my father! You were supposed to protect me! You were supposed to raise me, teach me how to throw a ball, ride a bike, take me on my first driving lesson. You were supposed to be there for me!"

I was losing it, my voice getting higher with each accusation.

"I know, I know and I'm so terribly sorry for not being there for you. I am so sorry!" He starts sobbing and I couldn't take it anymore. I bolted for the door and stepped outside.

"Christian," Ana is standing before me, concern etched into her facial expression. I don't answer her but instead turn and head down the hall. I don't know where I'm headed but keep walking till I turn the corner and stop. I lean up against the wall, trying to rein in my emotions.

I close my eyes and take deep breaths. 

"Christian," Ana finds me in moments and when I open my eyes to look at her, I broke. Tears start falling and my legs give out from under me. I fall to the floor and Ana is instantly beside me, pulling me into her arms.

I cry, I cry for the first time in years into her chest.


	26. Chapter 25

**Famous Five**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Christian**

* * *

My father took his last breath in the middle of the night three days after I met him in the hospital. Ana and I were asleep when Grant woke us up with the call. Mary was sleeping by his side when she heard the heart monitor flat line.

I couldn't imagine what she was feeling. To her, he was the hardworking man who won her heart. She had forgiven him for his wrongs from his past before he met her. He was the man that loved her with all his heart.

After my meltdown, I finally sat down and had a heart to heart with him. We talked about what happened after he left me with my mom. He met Grant's mother a year after he left us. He got her pregnant and ran for the same reason that he left me for.

He talked about checking into rehab after nearly dying from a car accident six years after he left me. That was his sign from above that he needed to get his life together. So he did. He got out of rehab six months later, found a job as a mechanic.

He bumped into Mary, who was a waitress at a diner two years later and they married three years after that. He told me that he never made contact with me because he was too embarrassed and because he was ashamed. He kept tabs on me though. He watched me build F5 with the boys and he also kept tabs on Grant and his success.

I told him about Grace and Garrick. I told him about college, meeting Jackson and Ana, about how we started the business. We got to talking about Grant and what this meant for us. Ana was introduced to him that same night and he took a liking to her instantly.

He apologized profusely and even though he ruined most of my childhood, I forgave him. His last dying wish was to make amends with his long lost sons and who was I to deny him. Ana, Grant, and I continued to visit him for the next few days, not knowing when he would be gone.

After receiving Grant's call, we got up and went to the hospital. Mary was sitting in the waiting room by herself, silently crying into Frank's jacket. Ana went to her first and pulled her into an embrace. The doctor came to talk to me and Grant about our father's arrangements.

He went peacefully, his heart just gave out and his body couldn't fight the cancer anymore. We nodded as the doctor relay the information to us. Frank and Mary didn't have a lot of money besides his savings so Grant and I agreed to take care of the funeral.

After hugging Mary and trying to calm her, Grant and I returned to the hotel while Ana stayed with her.

I started making calls and setting up the funeral. Grant called the bank that Mary had and set up a savings account, transferring a 100 thousand dollars from each of us. We felt like Mary should be comfortable for the rest of her life. She spent majority of the last year taking care of a dying man. She was the most heartwarming and caring woman we've ever met. She reminded me a lot of Grace.

A couple of hours later Ana walks through the door of our hotel room. Her eyes are red from all the crying she shared with Mary. I was sitting in a loveseat, ending my call with the floral shop. She came and sat in my lap, embracing me tightly. I breathed the scent of her and instantly calm.

"I love you," she mutters into my neck.

"Love you too," I whisper, kissing her forehead. We stay that way for I don't know how long. A few minutes pass before Grant walks in from the other room.

"I took care of the casket and headstone. I don't know how many people knew Frank and Mary so I don't know how many people are going to show up at the funeral." He shut off his phone and leaned against the door frame. Ana lifted her head and stared at him before returning her gaze to me.

"You know I can see the resemblance between you two." She inquires and I chuckle.

"Yeah but I think we know who the better looking one is." I wink at her and she lets out a small laugh.

Grant smiles. "Just because I don't grace the cover of GQ magazine doesn't mean I don't get my fair share of the ladies." He winks.

"I'm sure you do." Ana responds with a smile.

"But Christian is lucky for having you. Makes me want to have what you two have someday."

Ana smiles and looks down at me. "And you will." She kisses me before getting off my lap. She leaves to go brew us some coffee. Grant comes to sit down next to me.

"I never thanked you for doing this. I mean at the beginning; I didn't think I was going to thank you but I'm glad you pushed me to do this."

Grant raised his gaze to me.

"All my life I wanted to know who my father was, what he was like. My mom refused to tell me anything about him. Most of the time just saying he was a deadbeat and that I didn't need to concern myself with him. So when I was old enough to start investigating for myself, I found him. However, mom was right about him being a deadbeat and so I let it go. Then years later I find myself in Manhattan on a business trip. I was getting sick of eating the hotel food so I went down to the diner around the corner and bumped into Mary. She told me she had to work double shifts to cover for her husband's hospital bills. She was so genuine and for some reason I just wanted to help her out. So I looked into her husband, made a few connections and found him to be our father. She told me that his last wish was to reconnect with his lost sons so I dug around so more. Then I told her who I was and she introduced me to Frank. It's crazy to think that all it took was for me to go to the diner that they met all those years ago to find my father and to bring us all together."

"It's been a crazy few days."

"I'll say. But I'm glad I got to know you and Ana."

"About that, why did you fight with me over Fell Corp?"

Grant let out a small chuckle. "We're both businessmen. I just thought it be fun. Plus, you're kind of hard to get a hold of so I figured I needed to do something drastic to get your attention. So I bought out Fell Corp."

I smile. "Well you certainly got my attention, little bro." I tried out the sentiment and Grant smirked at me.

"Good lord, I'm never going to live that one down am I?" We shared at laugh.

Two days later, I'm straightening my black tie as Ana slips on her flats. She returns to my side and helps me with my tie. She helps me with my jacket and smooths out any wrinkles. She gives me a sad smile and I kiss her chastely.

"Thank you for being here with me." I whisper as I pull her close.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." She leans her forehead against mine. We stand in each other's' embrace for a while. A knock from the door tells us that Grant's ready. We all head down to the limo and head towards Frank and Mary's house in the suburbs. We pick up Mary and head towards the graveyard.

As we pull up to the burial site, I noticed a few familiar faces. I turn to Ana and she squeezes my hand. "I thought you would like your closets friends to be here with you." I silently thank her with a kiss to her forehead and step out of the limo. Jackson, Sylvia, Gideon, Eva, Bennett, Chloe, Gabe, and Mia were all standing there.

"Hey guys," I greet them and Eva runs to hug me.

"We're so sorry for your loss Christian," Sylvia says, hugging me next.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot that you're here."

"We're always here for you buddy," Gideon responds, hugging me.

"We all have Ana to thank for telling us too." Jackson nods at the woman I love. I grasp her hand in mine and we walk towards the burial site.

We're standing in the front with Mary as she holds onto Ana for support. The priest gives his sermon as we watch the casket get lower into the ground. Grant spoke a few words before we each took our turn, grabbing a handful of dirt and letting it fall upon our father.

We all returned to Frank and Mary's residence after the burial. The girls went about fixing a late lunch as they guys got to know Mary. I took my time, looking at all the pictures of Mary and Frank. They never had any children so most of them were of the couple during their vacations before Frank got sick.

When Chloe called us for lunch, we all sat down at the dining room table. Before we started to eat, I stood up and raised my glass to Mary.

"To the woman who stood by the man she loved, no matter what his past was life, no matter what he done wrong. I think I speak for all of us at the table when I say we can only hope to find what you and Frank had. I know I just got to know you but I sure hope to get to know you even better. If it wasn't for you, we would never had made it here. To Mary, thank you for bringing this family together."

Everyone joins in on the cheer and Mary thanks me. After the men had cleaned up the dishes and put everything away, we all took seats in the living room as Mary told us about her favorite memories of Frank: their first date, his marriage proposal, that time he got them stuck in the elevator during their third anniversary. We laughed, we cried, we smiled through every memory with her.

We eventually left and returned to the hotel. Grant was catching a late flight back to Washington. He needed to get back to work. Ana and I were booked to leave in the morning with the rest of the gang.

As we got into bed, she turned to face me and I wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her close and let out a sigh. "It's been a long day." She murmurs.

"It's been a long week."

She nods and kisses my nose lightly. "I love you Christian Grey."

"You do huh?" I ask and she nods.

"Then marry me."

 **AN: Hello all! I am so sorry for leaving you all for so long! Family took up my summer time and now that I'm back at school, life's gotten pretty busy. Plus, I got total writers' block and had no idea what to write. Well I'm going to try and update as much as possible. I feel like this story is coming to a close soon. Thanks for sticking with me! Enjoy and have a happy day! :)**


	27. Chapter 26

Famous Five

Chapter 26

Ana

* * *

I stared at him in disbelief. He never blinked as he waited for my answer. I bring my hand and slap his arm playfully.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked.

"You told me that when you were going to propose, it was going to be extravagant." I sarcastically remark and he chuckles.

"Yeah that wasn't very romantic, was it? Guess I got caught up in the moment." He sits up and I follow him. I slide my hand into his.

"I was joking. I don't care how you do it. Christian, when I first met you, I thought you were the most egotistical jerk in the world. How on earth did my brother become friends with you? Then I got to know you better. I got to know the real you. Now I can't imagine a day in my life without you." I take a moment and lean in closer to him. "I don't know if you're doing this as a spur of the moment thing but please know that I love you so much and I'll be ready when you are."

He smirks at me. "Anastasia Steele, you're going to be my wife, my beacon of light, my forever and always because I've never been more serious in my entire life than I am right now. I promise from this day forward that I'm going to spend every stinking minute of my life with you. I can't wait another day to do this so will you please put me out of my misery and marry me?"

I laugh as tears fill my eyes. "Yes," I nod and he seals it with a kiss. The next morning, Christian and I climb on the plane with the rest of our friends to head back to Seattle. We can't keep our hands off each other whether it was holding hands, sitting with our legs touching, a soft touch here and there, smiles thrown left and right, or little stolen kisses every occasionally.

We wanted to keep our engagement a secret. No need to get the media started or our families excited. We wanted to revel in the glow of our love. Also, Christian needed to get a ring. We land in Seattle for no longer than half an hour before Christian drops me off at Escala and leaves without saying anything.

I shrug it off, figuring he's heading to the office to check up on things. I was asleep on the couch, a little jet lag when Christian got home. He woke me up, placing measured little kisses around my face. I scrunch my nose up and squint through my tired eyes at my handsome fiancé.

"Hey baby," he murmurs placing a chaste kiss on my lips. I smile up at him.

"Hey, where did you go off to?" I ask and he pulls me up to a sitting position before plopping down next to me.

"Had to get some things done, how long were you asleep?"

"Not very long, maybe 30 minutes."

"Shit, I should have left you to sleep."

I shake my head and lean my head against his shoulder. "Nah, I rather liked your wake-up call." He kisses my forehead and grabs my hand in his.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Hmm…I do but how much?"

"More than anything in the world soon to be Mrs. Grey." I smirk at his comment and lean back to look up at him. I kiss him because I can't resist.

The next morning, I wake to a beautiful sight. A shirtless, sweaty Christian standing before the bed, stripping off his shirt. He must have just came in from a run. He turns to see me gazing at him and he smirks. "Morning baby." He spews before walking into the bathroom to shower.

A smile makes its way onto my face and I bounce out of the bed to join him. We spend more than our fair share of time in the shower before exiting and meeting Gail in the kitchen for breakfast. Christian and I are talking about the hotel and what we missed during our trip in New York.

I got up to grab more orange juice from the fridge and Christian leaned over to whisper something into Gail's ear. I tilt my head to the side in curiosity at what they can be conversing about. Gail smiles ear to ear and walks away. I lean against the counter holding my cup with one hand. "What was that about Mr. Grey?" I ask and he shrugs. "Nothing to worry about soon to be Mrs. Grey. What do you want to do today?"

"Hmm…good question. I don't know, any ideas?"

He nods. Now I'm curious. "Why don't you go put on a dress and we can go shopping and drop by the office before we go visit my parents at their place? We haven't seen them in a while."

"That's a great idea." I get up to return to our room but turn around. "Care to help me pick out a dress my love?" I smirk knowingly at him and he chuckles before following me to our bedroom.

We spend most of our day shopping, Christian buying me expensive things that I didn't need and then we dropped by the office for about two hours. We arrive outside Christian's parents' house around dawn. But instead of walking through the front doors, he leads me to walk around the house towards the backyard. What on earth is he doing?

I wasn't ready for what came next. A rose covered walkway appeared before us and I gasp at its beauty. I don't remember the backyard being this extravagant. Bushes of red and white roses lined a walkway towards the back of the house.

He keeps pulling me with him along the walkway and we find ourselves in front of the river. The trees lining the riverbank were covered in twinkling lights. Off to the side, a band starts playing soft romantic music and suddenly I knew what was going on.

A makeshift dancefloor was in the middle of it all and he pulls me towards it. He starts to sway us and I can't help but smile up at him. "Christian Grey, what are you up to?" I ask sweetly and he shrugs, giving me his signature smirk.

"Making good on my promise." He spins me around and I peer over his shoulder to find our friends and family standing by; even my parents who must have flew out here at some point. They're all smiling at us and Christian lets me go. He stands behind me and I look at our group standing there. The music dies down.

Jackson steps forward and walks over to me. He hugs me and kisses the top my head. "Well little sis, what can I say? I can't be happier for the both of you and I have done my brotherly duty and warn Christian that if he hurt you, I castrate him myself." He gives a sideways glance at Christian who chuckles from behind me. "Anyways, I hope you enjoy this."

He steps back in with the rest of the group and the music picks up again. Jackson stars singing.

 _I can't count the times I almost said what's on my mind but I didn't_

 _Just the other day, I wrote down all the things I say but I couldn't, just couldn't_

 _Baby, I know that you'd been wondering_

 _Mhmm so here goes nothing_

Our family and friends start harmonizing and tears start up in my eyes. I can't believe this is happening.

 _In case you didn't know, baby I'm crazy about yah_

 _And I would be lying if I said that I could live this life without yah_

 _Even though, I don't tell you all the time_

 _You had my heart a long, long time ago_

 _In case you didn't know_

I stand there, my hands folded in front of me. I'm in complete awe. My heart is hammering against my chest, tears of joy start falling. I attempt to try and stop them.

 _The way you look tonight_

 _The second glass of wine that did it, mhmm_

 _There was something about that kiss, girl, it did me in_

 _Got me thinking, I'm thinking_

 _For all the things that I've been feeling,_

 _Mhmm, it's time you hear them_

 _In case you didn't know, baby I'm crazy about yah_

 _And I would be lying if I said that I could live this life without yah_

 _Even though, I don't tell you all the time_

 _You had my heart a long, long time ago_

 _In case you didn't know_

The music goes solo and Jackson starts in on harmony with the group. My mom points behind me and I turn around to find Christian smiling down on me. He starts singing.

 _You've got all of me_

 _I belong to you, yeah you're my everything_

 _In case you didn't know, I'm crazy about yah_

 _I would be lying if I said that I could live this life without you_

 _Even though, I don't tell you all the time_

 _You had my heart a long, long time ago_

 _Yeah, you had my heart a long, long time ago, mhmm_

He then kneels, and slips a little black box out of his pocket. "I know, I already asked you but I wanted to make it official. Anastasia Steele, you are the love of my life, my whole reason for living. I can't imagine a day without you by my side and I won't ever go a day without saying I love you. You are my chance at forever and I sure hope that you'll accept me as yours."

He opens the box and by this point, I'm surprised I'm not hyperventilating yet. I nod enthusiastically, at lost for words as he slips on the beautiful diamond ring. He stands up and I jump into his arms to kiss him. Our family and friends clap and cheer from behind me. He pulls away first and smiles at me. "To our future." He whispers and kisses my hand, right above the ring.


End file.
